A gritos
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Hinata suele ser muy gritón pero nadie le arrancaba más gritos que Kageyama. Su primera vez fue con el pelinegro y la forma en que Hinata enfrenta sus sentimientos se torna divertida mientras los romances dentro de Karasuno están a la orden del día.[KageHina][DaiSuga][TsukiYama][AsaNoya] (Adv. Lemon)
1. A gritos de placer

_Desde que algunos de mis fieles lectores (y otros nuevos lectores) supieron que escribo sobre Haikyuu me pidieron rápidamente un KageHina subido de tono y pues aquí complaciendo como siempre. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

Hasta la punta de los dedos del pie tensos a más no poder haciendo que la curvatura desapareciera y se mostrara una pierna en línea recta apuntando al techo. Le temblaban las extremidades, tenía las piernas erizadas y unas manos ajenas le sostenían con fuerza de los muslos dejando unas ligeras marcas rojas, caprichosas y territoriales.

Aquellas marcas decían "_yo estuve aquí y tú no"_ pero no eran las únicas que decoraban el cuerpo del pelinaranja pues el pecho tenia moteados besos en carmesí y mordidas por doquier. La espalda en curva a causa del dolor, de la incomodidad de esa experiencia, las manos del pasivo aferradas a donde se supone que estaba, oh si… la colchoneta del gimnasio era un buen lugar.

Gemidos, gritos, incoherencias, frases incompletas como si de una sonata fallida se tratase. Ahí bocarriba solo podía ver a través del hombro de su profanador el techo del lugar pero no podía pensar en lo descuidado que estaba cuando aquel falo le desgarraba con la pretensión de darle placer.

—No grites —le dijo en una orden y Hinata solo atinó a cubrirse los labios con ambas manos, con los ojos lagrimeantes y una explosión de placer y miedo por ver a Kageyama por encima de su cuerpo semidesnudo, con esa mirada tan seria y hablándole con voz ronca.

—Es que…por ahí…duele —dijo como pudo. Ese no era el lugar más apto para hacer las cosas y aquel sitio que Kageyama vio que podía usar para su placer era la tortura de Hinata cuyo cuerpo yacía cálido, tembloroso y vestido únicamente con una falda.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? Pues fue culpa del pequeño. Ese día por ser problemáticos les ordenaron acomodar las cosas del cuarto del gimnasio. Entre escobas, calcetas, balones y demás sentían que nunca acabarían y más por qué Hinata duraba la mayor parte del tiempo distrayéndose con cualquier cosa que veía. Después de ver tres piedras en forma de pan, camisas del equipo de dudosa procedencia y mil gritos de Kageyama por su falta de enfoque encontró algo interesante: una falda, una de porrista. Usarla estaría bien, oficialmente no era de nadie y estaba aburrido además si usaba un short tan corto una falda no sería problema (lógica de Hinata). La deslizó sutilmente, con esfuerzo la subió por su cadera hasta la cintura. Vio como los holanes se amoldaban y la acomodó en la posición correcta para después dar un par de giros como colegiala con vestido nuevo. Las faldas eran divertidas, frescas y tenían formas diferentes. Era un gusto exclusivo de las chicas pero en la privacidad de ese gimnasio podía hacer de lado su masculinidad y disfrutar del placer culposo. Reía mientras giraba pero entre giros vio una sombra y se detuvo helado, temeroso y perturbado… Kageyama le había visto.

Gritos, insultos, discusiones y un par de jaloneos los llevaron a caer contra el colchón del gimnasio. Ahí estaba Hinata con un pelinegro entre las piernas, la falda caía por los lados y su expresión denotaba impresión, ansiedad y confusión. Kageyama encima de él le observaba, esa pasividad que emanaba, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello desordenado. No, Hinata no tenía nada de chica pero aun así tocó la puerta de sus bajos deseos y descubrió el fetichismo que tenía por ese chico en falda.

Hinata intentaba quitárselo de encima, el otro no cedía y le propinó un beso en el cuello…justo donde el pelinaranja solo tenía como opción temblar, sucumbir ante él. Un primer movimiento, directo y certero ¿Cómo el Rey de la Cancha sabia su debilidad? Se aferraba de sus ropas, Kageyama le exploraba con las manos las piernas, con maestría y elegancia le desprendía de lo que podía, la camisa, el short, le tocaba cada rincón. Le besaba con fiereza el cuerpo, mordía y presionaba con la yema de los dedos, esos mismos que usaba para las majestuosas levantadas.

Hinata gritaba, gemía, cedía al igual que sus prendas y permitía que el otro le mordiese y lamiera con descaro esos botones rosados. No conocía todo eso, posiblemente Kageyama tampoco por qué en momentos dudaba y luego dejaba que el instinto le guiara. Le arrancó el bóxer y solo la falda le tapaba su intimidad pero aun así su virilidad relucía entre los tablones. Era un chico, si lo era y aun sabiéndolo Kageyama era incapaz de detenerse.

Desabrochó de su cierre, bajó torpemente sus propias prendas y mostró la altiva erección al chico quien lanzó un pequeño grito de terror. Ya conocía eso, tenía uno pero es diferente ver el propio a ver el de otro y más si ese otro es su archirrival y más fiel aliado.

—Agh… ¿Qué haces? —gritoneó nervioso Hinata.

—Calla, eres muy escandaloso —respondió tomando del falo del otro y frotándolo junto con el suyo. Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos pero le fue imposible. Con una mano tomó ambos moviéndolos y con la otra tomó las muñecas del chico que cabían perfectamente en su palma y las colocó por encima de su cabeza viéndole tétricamente, como siempre pero ahora había más deseo que enojo. Eso solo lo había estremecerse más.

—P..por favor, para —dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro se separaba en un movimiento torpe y cae rozando la entrada del otro lo que provocó que lanzara una queja. Entonces Kageyama guiado por el instinto lo tomó por las caderas, el pelinaranja se quedó quieto y observó las intenciones del otro – no, Kageyama detente.

—mgh..—intentaba entrar pero le era imposible — muy estrecho —aquello casi le arranca el corazón a Hinata. Esa frase sonaba vulgar, repugnante pero excitante de igual forma. El pelinegro lamió sus propios dedos e introdujo uno, lento, seguro y exacto haciendo gruñir al más bajo.

Los movió, se abrió paso y observaba las reacciones del otro. Sus gestos, siempre tan expresivos, sus manos apretándolas con fiereza y sus ojos entreabiertos evitándole la mirada, sentía vergüenza de permitirle tales tratos Kageyama. Uno más entró, otro quejido que se ahogó en sus labios las piernas tensas y el cuerpo estático le imposibilitaban al pelinegro prepararle.

—Relájate — ordenó —te seguirá doliendo si no lo haces —Hinata tragó fuertemente y suspiró. No tenía escapatoria, había llegado lejos para retroceder e intentó aflojar los músculos aunque aquella zona doliese intentaría controlar sus impulsos. Un dedo más, una pequeña lagrima, temor y un panorama diferente. No pensaba en cosas así y menos con el pelinegro. Tenía miedo, estaba ansioso pero con miedo de lo que esto provocaría. Sintió el vacío, no estaban esos dedos tocándole las paredes internas y eso le relajó pero pronto sintió algo más, algo un poco más grande y con forma. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se aferró a los hombros del otro; dolía y le punzaba pero a la vez se sentía bien, se sentía asombroso ver a los ojos a Kageyama y que él le observase con profundidad, con un montón de cosas más que no podía describir.

Gritos y más gritos que se volvía gemidos, quejas, embestidas y esos ojos observándole mientras por encima de él tenía los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas ardientes y la expresión seria. Hinata lloriqueaba un poco y después todo miedo se fue, después sintió los labios del otro besarle, sus manos entrelazaron las suyas y le transmitió cierta confianza, le transmitió tanto de todo. Le enredó las piernas en las caderas, se dejó llevar por el vaivén y pronto todo ese dolor se volvió un placer en la parte baja del estómago.

Besos, caricias, susurros y demás, ahí estaban en la colchoneta de aquella oscura habitación donde solo se podía escuchar el golpeteo y los placenteros sonidos que emitían. Después solo quedó dejar ir todo eso en un grito, terminar justo ahí. Las telas de la falda de porrista manchadas en blanco y su interior con el líquido del otro bajando lentamente por su trasero. La respiración agitada, un Kageyama vencido encima de un agotado Hinata aun entrelazándole las manos, llenos de preguntas y dudas ¿Cómo terminaron así? Pues fue culpa de Hinata y su falda de porrista.

* * *

_!Hey! ¿Les gustó? Mientras lo hacía pensaba si estaría bien hacer varios capitulos, una chispa de drama, comedia ¿y por que no? un mpreg. Es una formula que funciona con las/los fans de Kurobasu (en su mayoria) pero el fandom de Haikyu es muy nuevo y no se que ideas traigan con respecto a esto. Igual si quieren comentar y decirme "__no Yisus, dejalo asi"__ o "__Si Yisus, desatate y haz un fic largo...pero sin mpreg__" o "__si si si que tengan un hijo sería hermoso"__ estoy para escuchar sugerencias. Saludos!_

**-Yisus**


	2. A gritos de dolor

_Puse a votación si querían o no continuación y solo hubo un voto para no continuar así que aquí está.. Con respecto al mpreg aunque la mayoría si quiere estuvo muy reñido y eso es problemático así que tomaré la historia y locura de Hinata para hacer felices a todos te guste o no el mpreg las ideas del pequeño te parecerán divertidas. (en resumen no habrá mpreg pero si algo muy interesante haha, denle una oportunidad)_

_En este capitulo aún no se hablará del asunto, me enfoco más que nada en Suga, Daichi y su amor por el pequeño de Hinata. !Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

El camino estaba empedrado, la bicicleta se balanceaba y se le hacía dificultoso andar. No hubiera sido tan complejo si hubiera podido dormir adecuadamente pero ya llevaba tres días en los que el descansar era un tema tabú a causa de ciertos actos ocurridos con anterioridad. Y es que apenas cerraba los ojos y recordaba las manos de Kageyama, los ojos profundamente oscuros que tenía, sus expresiones y lo que le hizo. Se tambaleó una vez más y negó con la cabeza intentando mantenerse lúcido.

Esos días habían sido terribles, ni siquiera podía cruzar mirada con el Rey y mucho menos conversar. Múltiples regaños en un principio por parte de sus compañeros de equipo por su descoordinación se transformó en preocupación al ver tan dispersos a los dos jóvenes, Kageyama ni siquiera le reprochaba sus fallos y Hinata estaba apagado, perdido. Después un golpe seco pero no hizo esfuerzo en levantarse, se sentía muy agotado y desanimado a pesar de que se había raspado el brazo con la caída de la bicicleta se quedó ahí y escuchó una voz distante, familiar.

-¡Hinata! –Sugawara lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Daichi tomaba la bicicleta -¿Estás bien? ¡Hinata!

-Me duele el brazo –se quejó infantil y se dejó levantar.

-No puede ni mantenerse en pie, parece somnoliento –dijo mirando sus parpados - ¿no has dormido bien? –negó con la cabeza y se aferró a Suga.

-Vamos a llevarlo, no podemos dejarle – Daichi le pasó la bicicleta a Suga quien miró confundido y vio como el capitán cargaba a Hinata en brazos y emprendía camino. El pelinaranja no se quejó, se dejó llevar dormitando y Sugawara sonrió "es tan paternal" pensó yendo detrás de ellos con la mochila y bici de Hinata.

Una cama cómoda y grande, una cobija suave y unas cálidas caricias en la cabeza. Era tan hogareño, le relajaba y le hacía feliz pero ¿Dónde estaba? Despertó de golpe y sorprendió a Suga y Daichi que estaban un tanto cerca casi al borde de un beso pero se separaron, Hinata por suerte no se percató.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Eh. Es mi casa –decía Suga acercándose a la cama- deberías dormir, ya avisamos a tus padres.

-Yo…me desmayé –dijo tallándose los cabellos.

-Dijiste que no has dormido bien ¿Porque? -preguntó curioso y el pelinaranja empezó a rebuscar aunque no tardó en recordar lo que pasó en el gimnasio haciéndole sonrojar. - ¿E..estás bien Hinata? Se te subieron los colores.

-Y..Yo…-entrecerró los ojos y estos se enrojecieron. La alerta de Suga se activó y tomó cartas en el asunto. Presentía algo, algo grave. Le indicó a Daichi con la mirada que los dejara solos, confiaba en él y sabía que tenía más tacto para tratar a los demás. Suga le acarició los cabellos y Hinata sollozó.

-Cualquier cosa estoy contigo –dijo comprensivo, el otro alzó la vista y de un pequeño brinco se aferró a las ropas de Suga dejando ir todo lo que estuvo conteniéndose. Estaba de alguna forma herido, era sensible y eso le molestaba ¿Por qué no podía actuar indiferente como Kageyama?

-Duele…-decía mientras sollozaba lo que preocupó al peligris

-¿Q..que te duele? –decía abrazándolo con fuerza, le partía el alma verlo así.

-Suga-san no me odie… no le diga a nadie –el otro se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo nunca haría eso…- tenía que sacarlo, tenía que decirle a alguien antes de que todo eso lo consumera.

-Yo…yo y Kageyama… lo hicimos – el vice capitán se sorprendió abriendo los ojos con fuerza ¿Lo habían hecho? ¿Por eso estaban actuando raro? Ahora lo entendía aunque era más grave de lo que pensaba. Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras el otro lloraba con fuerza, le susurraba "todo está bien… "en varias ocasiones. Hinata no tenía un dolor físico si no emocional. Se entregó y claro que sentía cosas por él pero su actitud después de aquel hecho le hacía sentirse usado.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- Hinata negó con la cabeza intentando calmar su llanto. Le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió – Está bien pero ¿Te lastimó físicamente? –temía preguntar y Hinata negó rápidamente. Kageyama era temible pero ni siquiera él lo obligaría a base de golpes.

-Solo…-puso su mano en su pecho- duele aquí… -el vice capitán frunció el entrecejo con dolor, preocupado. Daichi entró al cuarto con un vaso con leche y galletas ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo se había tomado tiempo y cuando no escuchó más llanto apareció.

-Toma, a comer y a dormir –Hinata le miró con los ojos enrojecidos. De repente con ellos dos ahí le hacia sentir el apoyo que necesitaba. Debía hablar con Kageyama y decirle como se sentía, preguntar por qué lo había hecho. Comió un poco y tomó del vaso.

-Gracias Capitán –dijo más tranquilo y se echó en la cama. Esa noche Daichi y Suga tenían planes íntimos pero cuidar de un pequeño tampoco sonaba tan mal. Suga se recostó a lado de Hinata y le revolvía los cabellos.

-Ven…-dijo invitando al pelinegro que resignado se unió a la escena familiar recostándose al otro lado viendo como el pelinaranja quedaba poco a poco dormido entre ellos dos.

-No sé qué te pasa Hinata pero estamos contigo –dijo Daichi – un consejo que puedo darte…-aquello llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Daichi se veía tan imponente y serio- cualquier situación dolorosa míralo desde otro punto de vista, tórnalo en algo divertido y dejará de doler tanto…

-…-le costaba entender lo que significaba ¿podía tener un lado divertido? Tal vez por eso el capitán siempre estaba feliz (a menos de que lo hicieras enojar). Verlo desde otro ángulo. Se quedó pensando en ello pero el sueño pudo más, pronto durmió como no lo había hecho en días.

-¿Tu lo haces así? –preguntó Sugawara acariciando una mejilla.

-Sí. Por ejemplo…yo quería pasar una noche increíble con mi esposa pero dormir con nuestro hijo también es genial –Suga se sonrojó por lo dicho ¿esposa? ¿hijo? Vale, tal vez eso parecían pero no le agradaba la idea de ser llamado esposa, era hombre. No pudo quejarse, no por que Daichi le había besado y ante ello no había defensas.

Mañana sería un nuevo día para esa familia.

* * *

_Esos padres son comprensivos y geniales, me recuerdan a los míos. Espero que les gustase y este fic tendrá diversión, más lemon, drama y romance._

_Saludos_

**_-Yisus_**


	3. A gritos de esperanza

_Aquí es donde se ve el rumbo que tomará el fic. Será una comedia romántica con muchas locuras, compañerismo, amistad y amor. Te guste o no el mpreg creo (espero) que la temática sea de tu agrado._

_**NO**__ es Mpreg. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Se subió a su bicicleta un poco más animado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su plática con Suga y Daichi, le habían animado de cierta manera e inclusive le prepararon el desayuno. Apenas estaba cuestionándose si ellos dos vivían juntos o algo similar, no lo había pensado y debió preguntar en ese momento. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentar todos esos sentimientos por Kageyama y lo que había pasado, las marcas de sus besos se desaparecían pero no el bochornoso recuerdo de sus caderas moviéndose contra él. Negó borrando esa imagen mental, debía pensar en una forma en enfocar todo eso de una manera divertida y eso era una tarea difícil.

¿Qué podía tener de divertido haber perdido la inocencia con tu compañero? Si, le gustaba Kageyama de alguna manera pero era doloroso de cierta forma su indiferencia y distancia. Suspiró pesado apretando el volante y se detuvo frente a la calle. Hasta ese día era poco lo que sabía sobre intimidad, hablar del tema no era algo que un chico de su edad hiciera (bueno si lo hacían pero él no) y precisamente tuvo que pasarle a él, tuvo que hacerlo y con otro chico. ¡Para empeorar las cosas fue "la chica" en el acto! ¡Hinata se quería morir cuando investigaba por internet esas cosas! Aventó su computador lejos tras ver en todas esas páginas definiciones sobre sexo, gays, activo, pasivo. Aun así en la soledad de su habitación la curiosidad pudo más y terminó aprendiendo mucho de sexualidad, cosas que nunca jamás borrará.

La calle no tenía un semáforo, era una ciudad pequeña así que estaba tardando en poder pasar. Una mujer a su lado llamó su atención, estaba dudosa a cruzar, parecía tímida y adorable. Era joven, tal vez un poco más grande que él de edad pero las dimensiones de su vientre eran muy diferentes. Se quedó sorprendido, ya antes sabía de forma general como se hacía una vida, ahora lo sabía a detalle. El cuerpo de las mujeres era asombroso y podían crear algo dentro de ellas. Reaccionó de su asombro y puso su bicicleta a su costado extendiendo su brazo a la chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a cruzar? –dijo tímido, no acostumbraba a tratar con muchas mujeres. La joven lo vio y asintió con una sonrisa. Tomó del brazo de Hinata y cruzaron lentamente la calle deteniendo a los autos hasta llegar al otro lado.

-Muchas gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia, no podía hacer mucho con su vientre hinchado.

-Tú…-miraba el bulto sorprendido y ella rió un poco más alto.

-Sí, seguro piensas que soy muy joven para esto –señaló su panza- pero soy muy feliz… -empezó a acariciar el área- un hijo es la unión de dos personas, un vínculo inquebrantable…

-Un vínculo …-parpadeó y sintió una sensación abordarle el cuerpo, algo que palpitaba por dentro.

-¿Quieres sentirlo? –el pelinaranja miró a la joven y a su vientre en varias ocasiones haciendo mohines divertidos y temeroso se acercó, palpó el área y lo sintió. Justo ahi había algo, se movía, era increíble sentir como se movía.

-Wow, ¡Que genial! –estaba extremadamente sorprendido y la joven reía sonoramente hasta que vio la hora.

-Santo cielo, es tarde. Fue un gusto hablar. –dijo apenada por cortar la emoción del chico.

-!Oh, se me hace tarde! Cuídese señorita –asintió y subió a su bicicleta despidiéndose de mano y partiendo hacia la escuela con esa sensación en su palma, era similar a la emoción que experimentaba al golpear la pelota en el aire, ¡Era vida! ¡Alegría! Fue un encuentro que cambiaría la perspectiva de Hinata.

Durante todo el día siguió con la indiferencia de Kageyama pero recordar aquello, al pequeño ser que parecía moverse contra su mano le relajaba, le hacía sonreír. Llegó al entrenamiento y saludó a sus compañeros, estaba más motivado incluso pudo hacer un par de puntos como si aquello hubiera reactivado el movimiento de su mano, otorgado vitalidad y ganas. Se tiró exhausto contra el piso del gimnasio mirando al techo y cruzó sus manos contra su estómago, se detuvo y miró la zona. "Si yo fuera una chica tal vez…" se sonrojó, en extremo. La idea le hizo hasta sentarse de la impresión.

Era cierto, si fuera una chica muy posiblemente justo ahora estaría algo ahí, algo de Kageyama y de él creciendo. Un vínculo inquebrantable. Tembló con la idea, se estremeció al pensarlo pues con lo espontaneo que fue todo ni siquiera pensaron en cuidarse o algo así. Relajó los hombros, ambos eran chicos y no podían generar esa clase de vínculos como los chicos y las chicas comúnmente hacían, no podían hacer vida pero sería genial ¿No?. Acarició la zona divertido y se volvió a tirar al suelo en posición fetal. Solo en su fantasía, en su imaginación podía haber algo feliz de todo esto, algo que a pesar de los tratos recientes del pelinegro lo mantenía unido a él. Tal vez esa era su solución, una perspectiva divertida de todo. Sería su secreto. Un par de pies fueron vislumbrados por el chico y alzó la vista. Desde ese punto ellos eran más enormes e imponentes y con esa sonrisa le aterrorizaban.

-Mira Yamaguchi, nos han puesto un tapete –decía divertido Tsuki.

-Es cierto Tsuki –como siempre su mejor amigo dándole la razón.

-Me limpiaré los pies con él –se acercó amenazante, era parte de las jugarretas del mismo Tsuki pero la reacción de Hinata lo alertó. Intentó alejarse protegiéndose, despertó en el pelinaranja una alarma para no dejar que golpeasen su cuerpo, más activo que de costumbre. Tsuki alzó una ceja extrañado y por el ruido todos sus compañeros miraron a los tres, ahora si la habían liado, ni le habían tocado y Hinata estaba ahí recostado y sujetándose con fuerza la panza.

-¿Qué han hecho con Hinata? –llegó rápidamente Suga a socorrer al chico.

-Absolutamente nada, solo bromeamos y empezó a gritonear –respondió Tsuki escapando de la escena y deslindándose de responsabilidad junto con Yamaguchi.

-Hinata ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Suga y el otro asintió más tranquilo – que susto me has dado –suspiró acariciándole los cabellos maternalmente y Hinata se dejó. Se aferró a su propia camisa blanca arrugándola y a lo lejos lo vio, ahí estaba Kageyama observándole. El grito también llamó su atención pero nada más que eso, no había palabras, no había nada.

Superaría el suceso a su divertida y peculiar manera. No quería sentirse solo en eso y tampoco quería alejarse de Kageyama. Supuso en sus pensamientos que la loca idea de imaginar un hijo lo mantendría unido a él.

* * *

_Este es un fic diferente a TODOS los que he leído y siempre pensé en hacer algo con este tema pero me parecía arriesgado. Ahi vamos, a ver que tal les parece. El tema es __**pseudociesis en hombres**__, existe aunque es más común cuando están por ser padres. Va a ser muy divertido, no se arrepentirán de haber empezado a leer esta loca idea que busca complacer a los fans de ambos géneros._

**-Yisus**


	4. A gritos de terror

_Aquí una nueva entrega de "a gritos" no se que tanto se extienda el fic pero está fluyendo fuerte y rápido. Espero que lo estén disfrutando._

* * *

Le juzgaba con esos ojos negros y profundos, cruel y frío mirándole sin compasión. Hinata tenía la mirada baja, aferraba la cobija con sus manos e intentaba no llorar. El pelinegro se acercó peligroso e imponente al menor quien giró el rostro a otro punto para no verle.

-Repite lo que has dicho –susurró con dureza.

-Q…que…que es tuyo –los ojos humedecidos, los sentidos dolosos.

-No puedes comprobarlo –respondió Kageyama cruzándose de brazos- no se con quien más te has metido.

-Solo he estado contigo ¿Qué clase de …de persona crees que soy? –sollozaba enfrentando la mirada del otro.

-Olvídalo. Vete y no vuelvas a buscarme –se dio la vuelta dejando atrás al pelinaranja quien intento gritar el nombre de Kageyama pero algo le detuvo, un llanto. Destapó la cobija que traía en brazos y se sorprendió al ver ahí a un bebé con el rostro de Kageyama.

_-Despertar-_

-¡AAAH! –despertó de golpe asustado por la pesadilla y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su hermanita le estampó la almohada en la cara.

-No grites, no me dejas dormir –hizo un puchero y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-…que horrible pesadilla….-susurró.

Un día nuevo, estiró los brazos con pereza y giró casi cayendo de la cama y se detuvo. Suspiró, se talló los cabellos naranjas y un par de golpes en las mejillas, era hora del ritual matutino después de tan terrible sueño. El uniforme, la ropa interior y los zapatos salían volando los dejó en la cama y se puso las prendas interiores mientras corría de un lado a otro y se detuvo frente a su gran espejo mirándose. Era un delgaducho sin chiste tal vez, se puso de perfil y picó su estómago riendo con las mejillas coloradas. Se puso de nuevo en marcha, el uniforme entero, un desayuno veloz, su bicicleta y andando.

Detuvo su marcha frente a una tienda de ropa de bebé y miró curioso por el ventanal, parpadeando y viendo lo que ahí había. Todo parecía tan suave. Telas en colores pastel, encajes, flores, dibujitos de animales. Inclusive en el fondo, donde su visibilidad apenas llegaba vio un pijama con un balón de volley en el centro. Era genial. De repente algo llamó su atención.

-¡Hinata! –gritó Tanaka asustando a su kouhai que retrocedió un poco cayendo de la bicicleta torpemente.

-¡Cuidado! –Suga fue a auxiliarlo levantándole y preguntándole si estaba bien. Ahí estaban varios de sus compañeros como Tanaka, Daichi, Suga y él, ahí estaba Kageyama.

-¿P..por qué están todos juntos? –preguntó sobándose las sentaderas.

-Recuerda que tomamos la misma ruta y poco a poco nos encontramos –dijo tranquilo Daichi, parecía de buenas.

-Ya…-su mirada cruzó con la del Rey y un choque eléctrico le invadió en la columna. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso? Solo verlo le hacía recordar que no todo era felicidad, que tras ello parecía haber perdido a su amigo, a su…a su algo. Los instintos de Suga notaron la tensión y lo levantó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, se hace tarde –el pelinaranja asintió y tomó su bicicleta caminando a lado del vicecapitan en silencio aunque Tanaka animaba el ambiente con sus locuras seguido por Daichi quien contestaba a las cosas que decía los otros tres se veían tensos, extraños. Lo peor vino cuando debió ir a clases solo con él, caminar por los pasillos a su lado sin saber que decir, que charlar o por dónde empezar. Chocó con algo, despertó y estaba ahí frente a su banco sin haber dicho más nada había salido vivo de ese camino a lado de Kageyama, solo quedaba el silencio.

Al recreo el instinto protector de Suga lo guiaron hacia el salón de los chicos y saludó a ambos. Se acercó a Hinata misterioso pero apacible. Le sonrió y le dijo con su voz calmada.

-Necesitamos hablar –susurró. Hinata asintió, se había librado de la tortura que sería tal vez salir del salón con Kageyama, era un escape. Salió a su lado sin decir nada aunque Suga se veía feliz, extrañamente feliz. Pronto Hinata recordó algo y se alertó.

-Olvidé mi almuerzo, voy por el no tardo –dijo dando la vuelta antes de que el otro le llamase la atención y corrió descuidado hasta llegar a la puerta del salón y chocar con alguien, alguien que le hizo retroceder y tropezar, ese alguien que con un brazo le sostuvo por la cintura para que no cayera, la única persona que podía cargarlo con tal facilidad. Su mano aferrado a un costado, la vergüenza, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata y la mirada firme, penetrante de Kageyama. ¿Qué clase de escena cliché era esa? Quería volver con Suga y decirle que se le fue el hambre así tendría que evitar ese encuentro descuidado con el pelinegro. Se puso frio de la impresión, ni balbucear podía.

-Hoy estás muy descuidado- esa frase ¿Qué con esa frase? Después de haberlo hecho, después de que se acostó con él haberlo hecho sufrir por días y días una ley del hielo y además aparecerse en sus pesadillas insinuándole que se metía con cualquiera era lo primero que le diría. Tenía ganas de patearlo en la entrepierna y gritonear que es un idiota, que lo estaba haciendo sufrir por todo y que se fuera al diablo pero solo se incorporó conteniendo las lágrimas ¡No señor! ¡Hinata no volvería a llorar como lo hacía todas las noches por ese tipo! ¡No frente a él!. Desvió la mirada, era un idiota que ni siquiera valía la pena hacer o decir algo. Solo entró al salón a paso presuroso dejando atrás al dueño de su pena, sus sueños húmedos y muchas más cosas en su vida.

Se detuvo frente a su banco, su corazón latía con fuerza y apretaba los labios para no gritar. Debía soportar más, hasta el anochecer en la privacidad de su cuarto para llorar. Tomó su bento y salió del salón, Kageyama ya no estaba por suerte. Corrió, corrió y corrió cabizbajo hasta llegar a la azotea donde estaba Suga, entonces sin decir más se aferró a él y dejó salir todo lo que se estaba tragando. Toda esa opresión que sentía salió en forma de llanto.

-¿Q..que te sucede? –preguntó preocupado al verlo así.

-Él…-no podía alzar el rostro ni dejar de temblar.

-¿Te hizo algo? – Hinata negó fuertemente y se hundió más en el pecho del vicecapitan.

-Yo no puedo con esto…. –ladeo su cabeza y dijo con claridad - …él me gusta mucho….

-Hinata….-susurró y le acarició los cabellos sonriendo. Las cosas entre ellos no se estaban dando en el orden correcto, de hecho nada entre ellos era precisamente ordenado o correcto pero admitirlo era el primer paso. -…habla con él.

-¡No! ¡No puedo yo…-Suga negó sonriendo.

-Entonces solo espera seguro él lo hará. –ambos eran sus pequeños, así lo sentía y eran tercos como mulas. No le correspondía a él hablar pero ese día al encontrarse con Kageyama encontró algo curioso, algo que nadie más notó cuando mencionaron el nombre de Hinata. –Ahora tengo curiosidad sobre lo que veías esta mañana.

-Eso…-recordó la tienda y aquella camisa- tal vez compre algo ahí cuando tenga dinero…

-¿Ropa de bebé? ¿Tendrás un hermanito? –Hinata negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle su locura? Tal vez estaba llegando muy lejos con sus ideas.

-Yo … ¿no te burlaras? –Suga negó como siempre, sería incapaz – yo seguí el consejo de Daichi y me enfoco en algo…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ropa de bebé? –alzó una ceja. Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó los labios mirando aquella zona y apretó las manos dudoso, ansioso a la vez.

-Es como una fantasía loca y tonta…-rio por lo bajo y sin ver a Suga continuo- pero he pasado los días imaginando un bebé, una vida… eso me mantiene feliz y con ánimos.

-¿Un bebé? –parpadeo sin terminar de entender.

-Mío…-tomó aire para proseguir- y de Kageyama… eso me mantiene unido a él… pensar en él me da la fuerza que necesito…-apretó su camisa en la altura del estómago y el vicecapitan solo deformó su rostro a uno de sorpresa total, de impacto.

-Eso quiere decir que tu…-no sabía que decir. Hinata había enloquecido, era una mala idea pues si alguien más lo sabía podrían burlarse de él sobre todo por como son en Karasuno pero ver así al pelinaranja, con una curva en los labios después de tanto llorar lo detuvo. Podía ser un pequeño secreto ¿no?. Suspiró y puso las manos en sus costados como si fuera a reprenderle – no me gusta saber que seré abuelo…

-¿Abuelo? –alzó la vista, sus ojos brillaron, se sintió feliz de ser entendido y supo que era buena idea confiar en Suga. Asintió feliz y sintió los brazos del chico rodearle – gr..gracias …de verdad gracias…

* * *

_-Ese día en la mañana ocurrió algo, algo que nadie más notó cuando mencionaron el nombre de Hinata.-_

Kageyama detuvo su andar y nadie se percató hasta una docena de segundos después Suga giró la cabeza. Hablaban de las técnicas de Hinata pero no había pensado hasta el momento lo ocurrido y cayó en cuenta cuando vio ahí de pie a Kageyama con una expresión dolosa, por primera vez con los ojos enrojecidos. Suga se impresionó, Kageyama giró la vista a otro punto para no ser visto…

Estaba sufriendo también por no poder tener valor y hablar con el pelinaranja.

* * *

_¿Al fin el próximo capitulo enfrentarán lo que sienten? ¿El secreto de Hinata sobrevivirá sin sufrir burlas de otros? ¿Dejaré de hablar como conductor barato? _

_Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de__** "A gritos"**_

**_-Yisus_**

_Pd. No puedo contestar sus reviews pero joder que agradezco todos, los leo y releo y vuelvo a leer. Me enamoré de ustedes, son unos seguidores geniales. _


	5. A gritos de angustia

_Wow, gracias por seguir esta historia. No me puedo creer lo bien recibida que ha sido y actualizo pronto por que son capitulos cortos. Este capitulo tiene +18. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias MILMIL gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

-¡Daichi! Espera, así no…-se quejaba el vicecapitán ante la nueva posición que sugería el moreno.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Es vergonzoso…-respondió tranquilo pero con un bello carmesí en sus mejillas. Daichi sonrió, divertido y feliz de ver esas reacciones tan adorables de su pareja. Siempre estaba inventando cosas nuevas para apenarlo por qué no admitiría que esos sonrojos lo enloquecían y hacían su corazón palpitar. En esta ocasión colocar las piernas del peligris en sus hombros flexionándolas de manera que sintiese más había sido suficiente para verlo cubrirse el rostro avergonzado. Suga era anticuado, romántico, soñador y le tiraba más a la ternura de los besos, las caricias y a hacer el amor sin necesidad de querer experimentar el kamasutra pero Daichi era más intenso y metódico lo que ocasionaba un equilibrio en ambos.

Suga podía dar manotazos, pucheros y demás pero cuando el moreno se contoneaba era cuando empezaba a sentir que todas esas quejas se volvían sinceros gemidos. Le amaba, amaba su piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, estaba encaprichado con su cuerpo recibiéndole de esa forma tan cálida y suspiraba ante las miradas que le lanzaba, ante esos ojos que acallaban todas las palabras, ese "te amo" que decía con solo verlo. Suga era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

-mmh…aah…-era gracioso ver como Suga se contenía, apretaba los labios hasta ya no poder resistirlo más, hasta que liberaba ese placer con sonidos de lo más eróticos. Una nueva posición, algo más cómodo para el capitán. Ahora con Suga sobre sus caderas lo invitaba a moverse, eso antes no había funcionado, el chico se reprimía apenado incapaz de saltar sobre la erección del otro pero ahora se veía más apacible, más deseoso. -...Daichi…

-¿No te gusta así? –preguntó preocupado. A veces a Suga le faltaba confianza, sentía que no lo hacía sentir tan bien como lo hacia él. Era jugador de volley, tenía la condición suficiente para esa clase de movimientos pero inclusive en la cama y cuestiones del amor se sentía un poco inferior. Se contenía muchas veces, se negaba, siempre prefería dejarle esa clase de trabajo a alguien con mayor técnica y experiencia por eso Daichi llevaba el control en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Cuando se enteró que le gustaba Daichi hace un año el moreno salía con una chica, fue difícil…muy duro en realidad. Se mantuvo como su amigo, viendo desde lejos a veces como el moreno construía una relación con alguien que no era él. Con el equipo, los trabajos, los exámenes y todo apenas y se hacía tiempo para verla pero siempre sin falta, se volvió alguien ordenado y detallista por ella. Un día descubrió que la chica lo engañaba, debía sentirse feliz por qué tenía el camino libre pero no, no a ese precio, no quería verlo así. Un beso de consuelo, otro más, le correspondía, se vería como aprovechado pero quería sacarla de su cabeza, quería que lo viera a él, que lo sintiera a él, era un total inexperto y sabía que Daichi no aunque sus experiencias fueron con chicas ese día dentro del famoso camper abandonado a unas calles de la escuela pasó. Fue doloroso no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente por qué Suga sentía que mientras lo tomaba a él pensaba en ella.

Muchas cosas más pasaron después de ese encuentro. Daichi supo que fue la primera vez de Suga y se preguntó ¿Porque? Se sentía responsable, culpable. Suga le decía que no debía preocuparse, que estaba bien, que era normal, que no estaba molesto, que no lo odiara, que él era el que tenía mayor culpa, que lo perdonara por que no sentía que estuviera mal puesto que… estaba bien hacerlo con la persona que amas… y sintió como si esa amistad se disolviera frente a sus ojos. Mucho tiempo, dolor, lágrimas y decepciones pasaron hasta que Daichi tuvo la flor de la curiosidad, aquella alerta que lo cambia todo, una voz en su cabeza que decía "todo sería genial si fuera él". En secreto se dio una oportunidad, reestableció su amistad y confianza, jugaron juntos, ganaron juntos, perdieron juntos. Entonces se detenía, le veía reír con fuerza a causa de los chistes de Nishinoya y su corazón danzaba con fuerza.

Tras una victoria, una celebración surgió un susurró dentro de aquel abrazo "me estás enloqueciendo…" Suga pensó que era algo malo, que se había equivocado pero cuando nadie miró, cuando todos caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche Daichi tomó de su mano, lo jaló hacia él y lo besó. "Perdóname… fui un tonto". Ahí empezó todo, solo eso bastó para que Suga quien durante esos meses se había negado a caer de nuevo en ese amor se viera envuelto en un par de segundos por el sentimiento más maravilloso de su vida.

Y así pasaban de besos divertidos, caricias, susurros, tomadas de manos debajo de la mesa, tactos indiscretos encima de la ropa, llamadas a altas horas de la noche, desvelarse viendo sus ojos, hacer el amor como lo sería cualquier relación heterosexual con la única diferencia de que a quien amaba era a su mejor amigo, eso era fenomenal.

Ahí estaba una vez más entregándose a él, moviéndose torpemente por encima de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose en su pecho, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y la cama de Daichi hacia un sonido rítmico al compás de sus movimientos. El moreno sonrió enternecido de los intentos del otro por hacerlo sentir bien pero era tanta su preocupación que Suga mas que sentirse complacido estaba nervioso, el capitán lo detuvo y lo sujeto de las caderas en una posición.

-¿Daichi? –le miró Suga y recibió unas palabras que escaparon dentro de una dulce sonrisa.

-No sé por qué no confías, mira como me tienes…-no iba a responder a eso a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta. Sabía que a Daichi le gustaban las chicas, sentía que estaba con él para afrontar la responsabilidad o por curiosidad pero no quería abrumarlo con sus dudas existenciales, quería disfrutarle mientras era permitido. Antes de deprimirse el placer le inundó, ahí estaba el moreno moviéndose contra su cuerpo con fuerza, entrando profundo y directo mientras le sujetaba firme para hacer las estocadas más precisas. Suga se cubrió los labios con las manos pero no fue suficiente para detener los gemidos, se estremeció en varias ocasiones y optó por inclinarse hacia él para estar más cómodo.

-Daichi…y..yo…-era una señal de que el segundo orgasmo de la noche aparecería y el otro solo continuó con lo suyo hasta sentir como esas paredes se contraían, como el cuerpo de Suga temblaba en su totalidad y el cálido liquido le manchaba el pecho acompañado de un grito y respiración agitada. Siguió en lo suyo tres veces más y en un gruñido leve terminó dentro del chico. Suga cayó contra el pecho de Daichi hundiendo su rostro sonrojado ahí y respirando agitado, cansado. Daichi le besó la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico, deseaba que Suga le creyera al fin lo tan enamorado que lo tenía.

-Vamos, vamos –indicaba Daichi- a tomar un baño y a dormir – Suga se quejó un poco.

-Estoy cansado… ni siquiera en el entrenamiento eres tan duro…-se acurrucó más sobre él.

-La culpa es de alguien que me enloquece…-le susurró y Suga abrió los ojos avergonzado.

-Basta, basta vamos… a bañarnos –sabía que si lo dejaba seguir hablando mañana no se podría mover pues en días como esos Daichi era insaciable. Se levantó con dificultad y jaló al otro para que le siguiera.

-No te pongas así, es mi recompensa pues la vez pasada con Hinata aquí no pudimos hacer nada –dijo entrando al baño con él y abriendo la llave de la tina.

-Hablando de Hinata…-tomó la mano de Daichi y fue entrando al agua junto con él mientras la tina se llenaba y así limpiar sus cuerpos de todo el sudor y rastros de sexo que tenían.

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata? – Suga había pensado en decírselo, no creía poder enfrentar eso solo y si algo pasaba nada mejor que Daichi para imponer orden.

-Tomó tu consejo…-decía jugando con el agua que ya le cubría el pecho mientras el otro cerraba la llave.

-¿Si? Le noto más animado, me da gusto…-el vicecapitan tragó saliva y apretó los labios.

-Él quiere a Kageyama…-Daichi se sorprendió- y siente que no podrá estar con él… pensarás que es una locura como yo lo pensé pero considera o alguien le dijo que un hijo es un lazo de amor entre dos personas y él… en su mente está esa idea de tener un hijo con Kageyama.

-¡¿Qué?! –Daichi se sorprendió a sobremanera- Hinata siempre hace locuras pero esto…

-Yo pensé lo mismo pero ¿Has visto su sonrisa?...-el peligris sonrió con ternura- yo lo apoyo en usar eso como vía de escape… todo se derrumbará un día y no quiero que esté solo pero mientras pueda reír lo apoyaré y cuando no pueda más… quiero que seamos su soporte…

-Ya veo…-suspira y sonríe, no podía negarse a lo que Sugawara pedía – tienen mi apoyo… ahora serás abuela.

-¡Abuelo! No soy una chica –Daichi se acercó sonriente y besó sus labios.

-Pero yo seré el abuelo, no podemos ser dos así que serás abuela… -ríe mientras mira los pucheros de Suga, esos que solo le dedicaba a él y por los cuales estaba perdidamente enamorado.

.

* * *

Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Yisus(9o-o)9-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu-Haikyuu

* * *

.

Estaba aferrado al inodoro soltando toda la comida de la semana, era como si un demonio le hubiera poseído o algo así. Se sentía horrible, no pensó que eso fuese tan incómodo. Salió del baño y se lavó el rostro. Afuera estaba Sugawara quien después de ver como Hinata se ponía de mil colores y sufría nauseas lo acompañó al baño.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –que el chico sufriera nauseas como si de verdad fuese una chica embarazada ya era exagerar, aun así se tornaba graciosa la escena.

-No lo volveré a hacer –lloriquea tiernamente a Suga- hace unos días mi hermana veía una película y me pareció buena idea.

-¿Qué cosa? –Suga alzó una ceja acomodándole los cabellos pero era imposible.

-Las chicas cuando están esperando bebés comen cosas asquerosas –decía haciendo mohines de lo más graciosos y caricaturescos- les llaman antojos.

-Hahaha si, los famosos antojos –Suga reía al ver a Hinata tan divertido con un tema como ese.

-Entonces decidí comer algo así. –prosiguió.

-¿Qué comiste?

-Solo encontré atún y mermelada de fresa… y me ha hecho daño –dice sobándose la panza – empiezo a agradecer haber nacido chico y no pasar por esas cosas –Suga pensó en ese momento que Hinata no podía decir tal cosa pues ahora mismo estaba fingiendo ser una chica embarazada, o …¿chico embarazado?

-Procura no hacer eso tan seguido, podrías resentirlo en el estómago- con un animado "si señor" el peligris sonreía, estaba feliz, realmente feliz de ver al pelinaranja tan animado después de tantas penas. Algo detuvo sus pasos, frente a ellos estaba Kageyama con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata se detuvo junto con Suga quien los miraba a ambos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Kageyama fime. Suga tragó saliva y le dio una palmada a Hinata.

-Te espero en el Gimnasio –susurró y el otro asintió. Suga se fue mirándolos con preocupación, hubiera querido quedarse y asegurarse de que el pelinegro no hiciera o dijera algo que lastimara al pequeño pero era asunto de ellos, debían arreglarlo. Buscaría a Daichi de cualquier manera. Mientras entre los chicos había un silencio sepulcral, Kageyama tomó valor para hablar.

-No te culpo por odiarme… -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido y alzó la vista viendo a un Kageyama cabizbajo ¿Indefenso? ¿Estaba temblando? Esto no podía estar pasando. –y te lo diré por única vez idiota…-el mismo Kageyama temible de siempre estaba frente a él aunque tenía algo diferente – si hay algo…algo que deba hacer para que seamos …a…-tragó saliva y prosiguió- amigos de nuevo quiero saberlo.

Hinata no cabía de la sorpresa, ¿Kageyama creía que lo odiaba? Más importante aún ¿Quería ser su amigo? Vaya, eso podía parecer decepcionante pero para el chico estaba bien… empezar por algo. No es como si esperara más, no esperaba nada. Ahora ahí frente al chico puso su mano en su estómago por instinto y asintió.

-No te preocupes…estamos bien –le sonrió como siempre hacia, con esa sonrisa que precisamente indica que todo estaba bien. Fue suficiente para Kageyama, aun haría algo para ganarse de nueva cuenta la amistad de Hinata y ¿Por qué no?...algún día tal vez podría enamorarlo.

* * *

_Pues ahi está, por algo se empieza pero las aventuras de Hinata continúan. ¿Kageyama se enterará algún día de que será padre imaginario? hahaha los leo y les agradezco. _

**-Yisus**


	6. A gritos de sorpresa

_Hola a todos. Gracias por seguir __**A Gritos,**__ un fic en el que hace falta la aparición de un psicólogo para atender a nuestro protagonista. Me da gusto leer sus__** reviews**__, recibo alrededor de 10 en cada capitulo lo cual es un record y en serio que por corto o largo que sea me motiva asi que no duden en plasmar sus ideas siempre son considerados (aunque a veces no pueda contestar, aun no termino de entender ) Sin más ni menos empecemos el fic_

* * *

El rubio alzó una ceja malicioso, desde hace unos días estaba fabricando una malvada idea en su mente. Miró a Yamaguchi y le indicó que le siguiese, estaba de más hacerlo pues seguro el pecoso le pisaría los talones como siempre. Caminó por el gimnasio hasta detenerse a lado del pelinaranja que descansaba sentado en el suelo y pegado contra la pared cansado del entrenamiento. Tenía sus manos recargadas en su barriga, se había hecho costumbre pero el observador de Tsukishima no había ignorado ese hecho. Se detuvo, Hinata no se inmutó y siguió en su mundo cuando el otro decidió empezar a arrojar su veneno.

-He, Hinata. Te he notado raro – el pelinaranja hizo un puchero, sabía que ese par solo iban con el objetivo de molestar.

-Yo estoy bien –infla los cachetes fingiendo molestia.

-Ne,nee…no finjas con nosotros –hablaba mientras Yamaguchi al fondo hacia mohines al compás de lo que su amigo decía. –te noto preocupado –se inclinó poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de él - ¿Qué ocultas?

-Nada, no oculto nada –dijo nervioso por la cercanía del otro.

-Ya, ya –estiró su largo dedo hasta que tocó la panza de Shoyo y este tragó saliva más asustado aún – parece que… estás subiendo de peso ¿será que eso te preocupa, Hinata?

-Los gordos no juegan vóley –decía el pecoso al fondo.

-¿Gordo? –parpadeó procesando lo dicho ¿Estaba engordando? Bueno, últimamente se desvelaba comiendo frituras y helado frente al televisor mientras veía doramas junto a su hermanita pero ¿Estaba engordando? ¿En serio? Miró aquella zona y rio por lo bajo perturbando a los dos chicos. Se supone que el plan era molestarlo por su aumento de tallas no hacerlo feliz. El rubio chistó y derrotado se alejó del pelinaranja junto con su amigo al ver que cierto moreno se acercaba peligrosamente como si hubiera olido los intentos de Tsukihima de molestar al pequeño.

-¿Te estaban molestando? –dijo Kageyama a lado del chico quien emocionado se puso de pie, aun así era más bajo y eso era enternecedor.

-Nee, nee Kageyama ¿Crees que estoy engordando? –dijo con un felicidad que extrañó al moreno. ¿Acaso era una trampa? Si decía que si posiblemente Hinata se soltaría llorando tres días seguidos, lo pensó un rato, analizó el área y negó. El pelinaranja respondió con un puchero y un aura depresiva a su alrededor que el moreno no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata? –lo sacude un poco y suspira al ver que no puede hacerlo reaccionar- tus cambios de humor son de lo más raro –dijo soltando al chico y dando la vuelta para partir a los vestidores, ya era hora de salir.

-¿Cambios de humor? –su rostro se iluminó de nuevo de forma infantil. Aquella aura que ahora se tornaba feliz fue interrumpida por uno de sus senpais.

-Hi…na..ta –decía riendo malicioso- ¿Qué hay con esa expresión? Tu felicidad me sofoca –decía Tanaka animado abrazando al menor por el cuello con un brazo – anda, revela tu secreto a tu senpai.

-Tanaka-senpai ¿No le parece asombroso el ciclo de la vida? –dice muy animado, aquella pregunta había sacado de balance al joven, demasiado profunda a su parecer.

-He…si, supongo es genial –se talla los diminutos cabellos de su nuca - ¿Por qué lo dices? Estás filosofando, eso me asusta ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Hinata? –lo sacude pero el pelinaranja sigue enfrascado en su felicidad- ugh….

-Es genial sentir una vida dentro…

-No me digas, tienes lombrices –reprende el más grande y Hinata niega perdido en su mente. – Hinata me estás asustando vuelve en si –decía dramatizando los hechos.

-¿Sería raro si yo pudiera… hacer vida? –el otro se sorprende un poco más ¿Qué hay de esa pregunta? Cada vez eran más raras y eso estaba lejos de la comprensión de Tanaka hasta que el foco se le encendió.

-Hey Nihinoya, escucha esto –le dijo al pequeño que pasaba en la cercanía y señala la barriga del pelinaranja – Hinata está en cinta.

-¿Eh? –el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hinata cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Yo no…-se negó, asustado. Ahora sería la burla de sus senpais… estaba bien con que Suga lo supiera, esos días le había estado consintiendo y siguiéndole el juego pero ahora no estaba listo, se maldijo, en su felicidad dijo demasiado.

-Hahahaha ¡Oh Dios! –Nishinoya se sujetaba la panza riendo con fuerza, no podía creerlo. Tanaka sonreía a su lado. Hinata se sentía patético, triste.

-Yo…yo no ..-no podía emitir palabra. Cerca de ahí pasaban Suga y Daichi que guardaban los balones y vieron la escena.

-Daichi …-le indicó para que fueran, el ver los ojos llorosos de Hinata fue necesario para que ambos caminaran a paso rápido hacia los jóvenes pero se detuvieron al ver como Nishinoya se inclinaba pegando su oreja a la panza del chico.

-Hey, que genial. Un minicuervo se está fabricando aquí, que cool –decía impresionado el libero del equipo.

-Claro, es asombroso. Mi kouhai es increíble –alardeaba Tanaka.

-¿Qué dices? Hinata es mi kouhai y ese minicuervo también –se queja. Hinata los mira en su discusión y gira la vista a Daichi y Suga ¿Todo estaba bien? ¿Le estaban siguiendo el juego?

-¡Hey! Asahi, escucha esto –Nihinoya corría moviendo los brazos hacia la estrella del equipo y este le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Nishinoya?

-Hinata está haciendo un cuervito –se pega en la barriga con las manos haciendo mohines como si hubiera un bulto en la propia- ¿No es asombroso?

-No creo que eso sea posible…-se talló los cabellos hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices? Obvio que es posible. Ven, ven…se escucha claramente –le palmea la espalda empujándolo hasta donde está el asustado de Hinata –escucha, escucha –lo obliga a inclinarse y acercar su oído a esa área, es obvio que ahí no hay nada. Asahi era malo para esa clase de juegos, se incorporó y miró la carita del pelinaranja que expresaba tanto, eso lo cambiaba todo.

-…Felicidades Hinata –dice alzando un pulgar. Daichi no lo puede creer pero tal vez sus compañeros no son tan torpes como creía. Hinata estuvo en depresión muchos días, verlo sonreír así y ser parte de su felicidad era parte de ser un equipo, de ser una familia.

-Vamos a comer helado para celebrar –dice el más chico del equipo tomando del brazo a Hinata – no queremos tener un cuervito con cara de helado…¿o sí?

-Eso es extraño de imaginar –dijo Asahi tomando su mochila.

-Ah, ah pero primero cambien sus ropas –dice Suga acercándose al grupo – después pueden ir a donde quieran.

-¡Si, mamá! –gritaron Nishinoya y Tanaka al unísono. Suga se sorprendió y miró a Daichi molesto.

-A mí no me mires…-se giró y todos partieron a cambiarse y comer helado como la enorme y extraña familia que eran, la Familia Karasuno.

Lo que no se esperaba Hinata es que alguien más había escuchado toda la conversación, aquel par malicioso de chicos que sonreían con complicidad. No todo en Karasuno era armonía, era hora de divertirse un poco con la situación.

-Tenemos una gran broma que preparar, Yamaguchi …-dice acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Si, Tsuki!

* * *

_El equipo __**Tsukiyama**__ entra en acción. No se si escribir a estos como pareja, igual me pasa con __**AsaNishi**__. Prefiero concentrarme en las dos parejas del fic y sacar algo bueno de ambos pero todo puede pasar. Ahora todo __**Karasuno**__ lo sabe menos __**Kageyama**__ (esto se está poniendo más entretenido)__. ¿Que broma le harán? No se lo pierdan, será __**MUY**__divertido aunque también tendrá muchos sentimientos. __Pronto Kageyama sabrá la verdad._

**_-Yisus_**


	7. A gritos de temor

_!Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de __**A Gritos,**__ el fic que se actualiza tan rápido que me multarán por exceso de velocidad.(?) GRACIAS por sus __**reviews**__ y por emocionarse con la historia como yo hahaha. Hinata está loco uh. ¿Quieren saber que hicieron __**Tsuki y Yamaguchi?**__ Sigan leyendo!_

* * *

-B…buenos días chicos –decía Hinata entrando al gimnasio intentando sonar natural, como si nada extraño pasara. Los jóvenes de Karasuno le vieron, analizaron, de arriba abajo y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Hinata estás gordo ¿Qué digo gordo? Gordísimo, vas a reventar –dice Nishinoya sacando a relucir lo evidente. Hinata traía su uniforme deportivo cuyo suéter estaba estirado debido a una enorme barriga. El chico en vano creyó que nadie lo notaría pero ¡Era enorme!. Los jugadores estaban mirándose de reojo, parpadeando en shock excepto por un par que reía en la esquina.

-Hi…Hinata ¿Qué es eso? –dice Suga acercándose al pequeño.

-Yo… no lo sé –dice infantilmente mirando al suelo con un aura depresiva y mira como Nishinoya se le pega a la enorme barriga.

-Wow, es tan grande y suave…y…y ¿Eres buda? –empieza a sobar el área siendo el tercero en divertirse con la situación. Daichi nota como Tsuki y Yamaguchi al fondo se contienen la risa.

-¿Ustedes tienen que ver con esto?- Yamaguchi se tensa pero Tsuki ni se inmuta en una pose de lo más relajada.

-Solo sé que se durmió en clase y cuando despertó estaba así. –responde ejecutando su técnica de escape de los problemas siendo seguido por su fiel amigo a pesar de que ellos eran los responsables del estado del pelinaranja quienes, aprovechando el descuido del chico, le colocaron la "prótesis" mientras dormía con maestría y muchos movimientos complejos para que esta quedase bajo su ropa; Hinata tenía el sueño muy pesado. Sugawara por su parte revisaba aquella barriga y desabrochando el cierre sin que Hinata se queje, solo se encontraba apenado, abochornado por ser visto así por sus compañeros. Debajo de la camisa tenía una especie de panza falsa abrochada por la cintura y en la espalda con dos seguros. Los senpais miraban analíticos y uno se dispuso a hablar.

-Esa es una panza falsa. Las tienen en enfermería –dijo Daichi viendo que el objeto tenía una etiqueta con el logo de la escuela.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué hay de estas cosas en enfermería? –preguntó curioso Nishinoya.

-En las clases de educación sexual les ponen esto a las chicas para mostrarles lo difícil que es cargar a un hijo. –Daichi carga un poco con ambas manos el vientre falso- pesa igual que un bebé.

-Parece un método extremista –comentó Asahi mirando a todos lados un poco asustado. Sugawara mira los broches y parpadea.

-Hay un problema, esto necesita de una llave –todos ladean la cabeza ante un más incómodo Hinata que era observado no solo por sus senpais si no que a la distancia estaba Kageyama y sus otros dos bromistas compañeros viéndole. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase justo ahora. – bueno, necesitamos ir a enfermería por la llave.

-Hay un problema –Tanaka pone las manos en la cadera incorporándose- la enfermería ya cerró. – al unisono de "¿eh?" todos se sintieron en un aprieto. Como familia los problemas de uno concernían a los demás y en vez de buscar culpables necesitaban de solución. El pequeño consentido estaba en un aprieto, asustado y con un carmesí en sus mejillas. Le gustaba la sensación de tener algo así pero también le avergonzaba. Miró a Kageyama que seguía a unos pasos observándole, eso lo hizo sentir peor.

-Bueno, tendremos que cortarlo –dice Nishinoya dispuesto a buscar unas tijeras, navaja, cuchillo, lo que sea para romper aquello que aprisionaba al pelinaranja.

-No podemos hacer eso –sentenció el capitán- es propiedad de la escuela, nos suspenderían. –todos suspiran una vez más, se sentían en un agujero sin final. Kageyama al fin decidió entrar en escena abriéndose paso hacia Hinata quien aterrorizado dio un paso atrás, temía ser golpeado o algo así, era parte de la costumbre. Tomó el hombro de Hinata y lo hizo girar para ver el seguro y frunció el ceño.

-Tengo una llave maestra en casa, podría funcionar –todos sintieron revivir la esperanza de salir de ese problema y regresar el objeto sin daño pero por otro lado Hinata estaba ardiendo de las mejillas pues en el movimiento que hizo Kageyama dejó una de sus manos en el vientre ¿Qué hay con esa posición? Se controló y decidió pensar en otra cosa.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si van a casa de Kageyama a buscar esa llave? –sugirió Daichi, todos le apoyaron menos Suga que miró a su novio con cara de que no era buena idea. Solo Suga sabía por qué no era buena idea.

-No puedo salir a la calle así ¿Por qué no va Kage….-se detuvo al sentir que le haría un comentario que le podría costar la cabeza. Era su culpa y debía afrontarlo, Kageyama no tenía por qué ir hasta su casa y volver solo por él.

-Está bien, iré y volveré con esa llave –dice altivo, se gira sobre sus pies mientras es observado por todos ¿Qué hay con esa amabilidad? Secretamente era uno de los intentos del pelinegro para ganarse al pequeño. Debía ser atento, cuidadoso y detallista (según leyó en un libro) con Hinata para poder ganarse su cariño.

-Ka…Kageyama-kun, espera…-dice Shouyou haciendo que el otro detenga su andar. Sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que no le gritaba así para hablarle ¿Por qué se apenaba con eso? – iré contigo…

-¿A pesar de eso? –señaló su vientre y Hinata apretó los labios cabizbajo. Cuando iba a asentir y decir algo como "si a ti no te importa está bien para mi" Nishinoya interrumpió la escena.

-Yo sé cómo arreglar eso –dijo alzando la mano y tomó la de Asahi – tenemos un 23.19 –el otro se puso azul del susto conociendo las locuras del libero y fue arrastrado fuera del gimnasio –¡Espérenos aquí! –el resto de Karasuno se quedó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Tanaka se dignó a hablar.

-T..te vez bien Hinata –el pelinaranja se hizo más chiquito ante esas palabras sin saber cómo reaccionar, estaba demasiado asustado por todo eso mientras que al dueto culpable se estaba conteniendo la risa como podían. Suga por su parte jaló a Daichi para conversar un poco alejado de la multitud, parecía entre molesto y preocupado.

-¿Qué planeas? Sabes que la situación entre Hinata y Kageyama no es la mejor –susurra Suga.

-Por eso mismo deben dejar de huir y hablarlo, ya las cosas mejoraron pero no los he visto aclarar nada ¿no crees que estaría bien que aceptaran lo que sienten? –dice Daichi confiado, con una sonrisa. Suga suspira derrotado, su pareja no conoce a totalidad esa historia y tal vez debió decírselo en su momento, podría parecer sobreprotector pero no quería darle a Kageyama la oportunidad de lastimar a Hinata de nuevo aunque este último parecía menos temeroso ahora a estar cerca del pelinegro. Pronto Asahi y Nishinoya volvieron con una gran bolsa negra, el más alto seguía con cara de miedo pero el otro estaba totalmente animado, no era de extrañar.

-Ven, Hinata –jalaron al más pequeño y lo llevaron a los vestidores con la bolsa en la espalda. Dudas, preguntas, confusión en general por parte del equipo de los Cuervos. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez minutos y hasta quince minutos que aprovecharon para guardar los balones, acomodar un poco e incluso darle mantenimiento a la red. Salieron el par de aquellos vestidores, uno orgulloso el otro temeroso – abran paso a Hinata renovado.

La mandíbula de más de uno casi cae al suelo cuando apareció frente a ellos lo que parecía una dulce señorita con un vientre redondete, los cabellos largos en color naranjo y apariencia dulce. ¿Qué más se podría decir? Hermosa, natural, el vestido a las rodillas en cuadros daba una caída armoniosa fabricado por su pancita. Hinata se quería morir, eso era demasiado pero Nishinoya le convenció diciéndole que así no le reconocerían. A veces creía que sus senpais se divertían viéndole sufrir y avergonzarse. Esa fue la muerte para Tsuki quien tuvo que salir del gimnasio para reír con fuerza acompañado de Yamaguchi, claro.

-Wow ¿Eres tú, Hinata? –dijo Tanaka acercándose y viendo al chico más de cerca- si no lo supiera no te reconocería, te vez adorable. ¿De dónde sacaron esas ropas?

-Del club de teatro… -dijo Nishinoya cruzado de brazos ante un "ooohh" grupal.

-Primero enfermería, ahora club de teatro… -Daichi se tallaba la sien estresado, más les valía no romper nada a esos chicos o estarían en problemas.

-¿Cómo sabían que había estas cosas en la escuela? – preguntó Tanaka mientras Asahi le hacía señas para que no siguiera hablando pero Nishinoya agradeció que preguntasen.

-Hace un par de semanas había un evento de parejas en la heladería, daban helados gratis a las parejas entonces convencí a Asahi de que se vistiese de chica y fingiera ser mi novia –se señaló a si mismo mientras Asahi en una esquina planeaba como dejar el equipo, la escuela, la ciudad, el país y el mundo… ese es un capitulo traumatizante de su vida y pedirle al libero que guardara el secreto era mucho pedir. Lamentaba no poder negarse a las ideas del otro.

-…eso es perturbador de imaginar –comentó Tanaka y todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Nishinoya que pensaba que Asahi hubiera sido una hermosa chica alta. Mientras Kageyama por otro lado estaba un poco (bastante) hipnotizado con Hinata, ni siquiera podía disimular y eso ponía nervioso al chico.

-¿N..nos vamos, Kageyama-kun? –era el vestido, el maldito vestido que hizo que incluso su voz sonara más suave. El pelinegro se sonrojó pero giró el cuerpo para no ser víctima de burlas y asintió.

-Esperen… -dijo Suga frunciendo el entrecejo- Kageyama …no vayas a incomodar a Hinata –fue lo único que pudo decir pero dentro de esa frase había un doble contexto, quería decirle que no lo hiriera de nuevo o tal vez las cosas se pondrían feas.

-Está bien…-dijo sin verlos –andando – ordenó a Hinata, el estar vestido así no significa que sería amable, seguiría siendo el mismo Kageyama y aquella chica seguía siendo Hinata, aunque desde su primera vez no habían estado juntos, a solas, caminando uno a lado del otro sinceramente no se sentían para nada como ellos mismos, esa era la verdad. Se sentía diferente, su pulso alterado, los pasos temerosos, ya no había relatos ni historias solo silencio, un incómodo silencio.

Algunas personas los veían, murmuraban "¿son de secundaria?" "¿tan jóvenes serán padres?" y Hinata recordó aquella chica, aquella que dijo que sin importar su edad ella amaba a su hijo, a ese lazo entre ella y la persona que amaba. Hinata acarició la zona un poco y se detuvo, no quería que el otro lo notase.

Llegaron a casa de Kageyama, conocía el lugar puesto que algunas veces se había quedado haciendo tarea. Por suerte a esas horas no había nadie, nada de preguntas incomodas. Seria rápido, ir por la llave, quitarle esa barriga y partir a casa ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?.

El pelinegro había ido a buscar la llave y él se quedó ahí de pie, estático y asustado. Pronto los recuerdos de aquel día se hicieron presentes, mal momento, no debía recordarlo ahora. No cuando Kageyama venia entrando con el juego de llaves en mano al recibidor donde un Hinata petrificado lo esperaba, estaba frio de ver el rostro de aquel chico, ese mismo rostro que le miraba con deseo. Tembló y se sintió mareado, las mejillas rojas, el calor en el rostro, retrocedió por el mismo mareo y se sintió desfallecer ¿tan fuerte eran las emociones que Kageyama le producía? No sabe cómo, ni cuándo ni por qué pero nuevamente ahí estaba el de cabellos negros sosteniéndole con un brazo para que no cayera no importando el peso extra de su barriga falsa le podía con facilidad.

Las llaves cayeron al igual que su voluntad, que todo ese esfuerzo, esa barrera que había impuesto para olvidar lo que ese chico le hacía sentir. Seguro eran las hormonas, estaba entrando a la adolescencia, era normal. Si…era muy normal tomarlo de los hombros delicadamente, jalarlo un poco hacia él y besarlo. Un beso húmedo, suave, tierno. Hinata había besado a Kageyama.

* * *

_Costumbre mía de cortar el capitulo en la mejor parte -inserte risa malvada- ¿quieren saber que pasará? __**¿habrá hard?**__ ¿cederán a las hormonas o __**Hinata**__ lo golpeará con su bolso de mano y huirá como la __**princesita**__ que es? Todo eso y más en __**A GRITOS**_

**-Yisus**


	8. A gritos de sinceridad

_Hola! Me he sorprendido bastante con tantos reviews y muestras de afecto por este fic (también con amenazas por dejarlo en la parte más emocionante). Desde el viernes escribí el capítulo peeero no pude actualizar, para los que no saben yo escribo y publico este fic específicamente en horas de trabajo ahahhaa Ah, gracias por seguir esta historia, me conmueven. ¡Saludos y disfruten!_

* * *

Kageyama tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad, se mofaba de los que carecían de esta y ahora él la había perdido totalmente, culpa de "Hinata-chan". Por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que se veía muy bien vestido como una señorita y que, efectivamente, tenía un extraño fetiche por las faldas, ahora el chico se le había prendido del cuello besándolo. El pelinaranja era un inexperto, era torpe y simple; Kageyama estaba un poco irritado por ese mar de emociones que había estado reprimiendo desde aquella vez, ese sudor en las manos cuando veía al chico, ese palpitar, enmudecer frente a él y desvelarse por las noches con un dolor en el pecho pensando que lo odiaba.

Había pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? El tiempo iba rápido. Recordó cuando se besaron por primera vez en aquella colchoneta del gimnasio, ¡vaya beso! no fue precisamente uno inocente pues Kageyama ya se encontraba dentro del chico embistiéndole. Ese recuerdo abordó a ambos dentro de aquella unión de sus labios, el instante en que en el dolor de Hinata y el temblor de Kageyama este tomó las manos del menor, entrelazó sus dedos y lo había besado con dulzura.

Ahora era diferente, ahora era Hinata quien tomaba la iniciativa y eso destruía todos los planes del pelinegro sobre ir lento, paciente, tomarse su tiempo para enamorar a aquel chico. Kageyama respondió el beso para sorpresa del otro, le tomó de la cintura y lo apegó contra la puerta de la casa. Era gracioso como aquella pancita los separaba pero aun así el contacto de las manos del otro podía sentirse. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, maldijo la estatura del otro pero regresó a su posición inicial cuando sintió como el otro se inclinaba tal vez para que estuviera tan cómodo ¿Quién diría que el chico se tomaría esas atenciones con un plebeyo?.

Kageyama atrapó con sus labios el del pelinaranja y jaló un poco de este acto que hizo sonrojar al extremo al pequeño, sentir como su labio inferior era levemente estirado, como ese movimiento no dolía pero era muy íntimo le revolucionó las hormonas nuevamente. No importa como lo vieras, Hinata últimamente veía muchos doramas por culpa de su hermana y podía asegurar que ese beso era uno de amantes y no de amigos pero ¿Por qué?.

Con los dedos le apretó la camisa al pelinegro y de igual forma apretó sus ojos. Kageyama se separó, vio esa expresión en su rostro, verle las mejillas sonrojadas y los parpados temblorosos ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan adorable? Le besó la mejilla mientras el otro ponía las manos en el pecho del más alto decidido a separarlo aunque su corazón decía que no era buena idea, que lo dejase consentirlo.

-Ka…Kageyama esto no…- no tenía caso negarse, él mismo había empezado a causa de sus propios impulsos y debía atenerse a las consecuencias. No pudo seguirse quejando al sentir como esos besos tiernos descendían hasta su cuello. Ahí sintió sus pies flaquear, un gemido escapó de sus labios y volvió a aferrarse de las prendas del chico en señal de que no se separase. Ese lugar, ese punto era su debilidad. Justo cuando los labios húmedos del otro se paseaban por la piel que recubría su yugular un sonido lo detuvo, un auto.

-Alguien ha llegado – Hinata tardó tres segundos en procesas las palabras y empalideció.

-Ah, ¿Qué hago? Si me ven así yo…-no terminó de hablar, tomó al chico y a su mochila y lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta su cuarto mientras el más bajo se sostenía la peluca para que no cayese cerrando la puerta tras de él para después escuchar como la de su casa se abría.

-Sh…no digas nada. –Hinata estaba dentro de su habitación callado. Escuchó un grito desde abajo.

-¿Tobio? ¿Estás en casa?- a lo que respondió

-Sí, estoy aquí…

-Llegué un poco más temprano, cosa de un festival en el trabajo –seguía hablando desde abajo aquella voz- traje comida para cuando gustes.

-Sí, gracias –dijo y cerró la puerta con seguro para recargarse en ella y arrastrarse hasta el suelo flexionando las piernas. Hinata le veía de pie en medio del cuarto sin saber que decir, era un silencio incómodo hasta que el otro atinó a hablar – dejé la llave de esa cosa abajo…

-Ya... deberías ir por ella yo… no quiero que me vean así en tu casa –jugueteaba con sus propios dedos nervioso mirando al suelo.

-Solo espera un momento… -dijo el chico pegando su frente a su propia rodilla.

-¿Pa…pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado de la actitud del otro, dio un par de pasos hacia él. Tal vez al correr tan repentinamente se había lastimado. Kageyama le hizo una seña para que se detuviera- ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué tienes?

-Silencio yo… -alzó el rostro, un muy leve carmesí le adornaba las mejillas y miraba a otro punto – yo necesito tranquilizarme – Hinata no entendía ¿Tranquilizarse? ¿A qué se refería? Miró como el otro cubría esa zona y cayó en cuenta a que se refería volviendo a sonrojarse con fuerza. El chico estaba "emocionado" ¡Por un beso! Pero no era uno cualquiera era con Hinata y este tenía la habilidad natural de ponerlo.

-Ya..yo..esto…-no era un tema que pudiera hablar, digo…ya había llegado a un nivel muy alto de intimidad con el otro pero no era lo mismo hacer esas cosas que hablar de esas cosas. Aun así en su curiosidad Hinata estuvo investigando y entendía muy bien del vergonzoso tema, tal vez más que el mismo Kageyama lo cual era sorprendente. Miró a otro punto y se giró sobre sus talones hacia la pared – p..puedes hacerlo no te veré –dijo caminando hacia el muro pegando su cabeza a él. Kageyama alzó una ceja ¿Hacerlo? ¿Hablaba de tocarse hasta calmar eso?

-Solo debo esperar a tranquilizarme –frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Estas tu seguro de que quieres que lo haga aquí y ahora? –Hinata tragó saliva. Un silencio tenso se adueñó del ambiente mientras jugaba con la tela de su vestido mirando al suelo. Es cierto, esa una proposición tonta estaba fuera de lugar ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ah, estaba tan avergonzado! - … no voltees…-dijo Kageyama y el corazón del pelinaranja se detuvo. Escuchó el cierre bajar y las ropas moverse, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso. Recargó la frente contra la pared y por un momento no escuchó nada pero sabía que estaba pasando, estaba helado ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a esta situación? ¿Cómo Kageyama podía estarlo haciendo? Pasó un minuto que para Hinata fue una eternidad hasta que escuchó un suspiro proveniente del otro.

-Ka..Kag…-se detuvo, ese último suspiro se escuchó cerca y se tensó al sentir algo sobre su cabeza. El pelinegro pegó la frente a la cabeza del chico, se había parado y caminado hasta ahí. ¿Por qué? Solo se podía preguntar el pelinaranja cuando los dedos del otro, que se había inclinado levemente, empezaron a levantar la falda rozándole la pierna con delicia. Un gemido más, el más pequeño pegó las manos a la pared sin quejarse cuando sentía las caricias del otro, cuando le tocaba así y no cabía de entender si aquello era deseo por parte del pelinegro y si ese deseo era hacia él o hacia la dulce chica que lucía.

-Hinata…-susurró sorprendiendo al otro ¿eso respondía su pregunta? No lo sabía, tal vez no quería saberlo porque a partir de ese punto muchas cosas podrían cambiar, romper nuevamente esa línea podía ser una gran diferencia. El sonido de sus actos fue más claro y sintió como los dedos de aquella mano se clavaron en su pierna arrancándole un gemido y justo cuando iba a quejarse sintió calidez, algo en su propia pierna. –lo siento…te he manchado…-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué tu qué? –dijo pálido, mirando de reojo al más alto.

-Sostén tu ropa no queremos que se manche o nos reprenderán –dijo pasándole el borde de la falda para que la levantase – iré por papel y …por las llaves –se acomodó las ropas apenado y caminó para salir de la habitación ante un impactado Hinata. Kageyama se había masturbado diciendo su nombre a sus espaldas ¿Qué demonios se creía? Estaba enojado, sonrojado, avergonzado pero sobre todo confundido y asustado.

Esperó ahí de pie en la habitación con la falda alzada de la parte trasera y con un puchero en el rostro viendo ese vientre falso mientras los cabellos de la peluca caían a los costados, ese día oficialmente había sido horrible, demasiadas vergüenzas ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Claro, porque era Hinata y a los Hinata del mundo les iba mal. Seguro alguien se estaba burlando de sus "desgracias" o era una enseñanza del destino que decía "piensa bien lo que deseas". Suspiró resignado cuando vio a Kageyama entrar al cuarto con las llaves y una caja de toallitas de papel. Sacó un par y dejó la caja en la cama para ponerse en cuclillas y como si fuera muy natural empezó a limpiar el rastro que había dejado en la pierna del chico y que se estaba escurriendo.

-Está limpio…-dijo tirando los papeles en el cesto y limpiándose las manos con otros, solía ser cuidadoso con esas cosas. Miró a Hinata que seguía en medio de la habitación pero este ya se había soltado el vestido. –Vamos a quitarte eso… -Hinata asintió sin decir nada, raro en él pero estaba algo abrumado por todo aquello que sentía. Miedo, incertidumbre, deseo, felicidad ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo definirlo?

Kageyama paseo hacia enfrente la peluca del chico y desprendió el cierre que estaba en la espalda, Hinata por sí solo no hubiera podido quitarlo. Lo bajó desnudándole la espalda y poco a poco, empezando por los hombros dejó caer la prenda. Miró el seguro de aquella panza falsa y buscando la llave abrió los dos seguros que tenía, no eran grandes pero si poco común. Hinata sintió como se quitaba el peso de encima, como se relajaban sus hombros al desprenderse de aquello pero le dejaba con una sensación de vacío.

-Listo..oe ¿tienes tu ropa en la bolsa, no? –Hinata se quedó en silencio y el otro desesperó un poco- ¡oye!

-¿Por qué? ….-preguntó lastimero- ¿Qué nos está pasando? Yo no entiendo… no entiendo por qué me gusta esto… sé que estoy creciendo, que es normal y lo leí en tantos lugares pero yo –se talló las mejillas, estaba llorando- no soy una chica – miró los largos cabellos caer frente a él – si lo fuera sería más fácil entender todo esto pero no…

Hinata tenía razón. Sus padres, maestros, conocidos decían que esos sentimientos que ellos experimentaban debían ser por los opuestos pero ellos lo sentían, se atraían, les gustaba ¿Qué hacer? "No soy una chica, si lo fuera sería más fácil…" aquellas palabras llegaron al otro, las atrapó al igual que el hombro desnudo de Hinata haciéndolo girar y con cuidado le desprendió de la peluca mostrando sus cortas hebras en naranja. Aquel le miraba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos esperando algo, necesitaba escucharlo y justo cuando Kageyama iba a hablar sonó la puerta.

-Tobio ¿Está alguien más contigo? –preguntó la voz al otro lado.

-Si…es Hinata –dijo mirando a los ojos al chico, ya sin esas prendas no había problema si lo veían.

-Oh. ¿Se quedará a dormir? Está atardeciendo –Kageyama entrecerró los ojos y miró la puerta.

-Sí, se quedará aquí esta noche…-respondió. El pequeño se sorprendió.

-Bien, si quieren cena ahí está en la mesa…-el pelinegro respondió con un "Gracias" y aquellos pasos se desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo… pero si no me gustara no lo haría… -Kageyama miró nuevamente a los ojos, ahí estaba temblando– llama a casa y quédate por hoy…-susurró, Hinata asintió, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ello.

Y el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que la noche llegara pareció un parpadeo, en la comodidad de la cama del contrario podía ver sus ojos y eso era vergonzoso para ambos pero, como si fuese un concurso de resistencia, se miraban encontrando en el otro cosas confusas, profundas e intensas. Debajo de esas sábanas blancas con solo la luz de la luna iluminando Kageyama le miró los labios y se acercó besándolo suave. Era incomprensible el cuándo y cómo empezaron esas sensaciones pero era fantástico.

Exploraba por encima de las prendas del menor, ya le conocía pero se maravillaba nuevamente con esa suavidad que tenía, le besaba el cuello y sabía que esa era su perdición, le desprendía de la camisa y descendía por los hombros, los brazos y volvía a los labios de Hinata marcándole un ritmo. Se arrodilló frente a sus ojos y se quitó la camisa mostrando su pecho, en la ocasión pasada no vio el cuerpo de Kageyama, fue el único desnudo de todo esto por lo cual se sonrojó a sobre manera.

Ahora sentía como la calidez de ambas pieles chocaba, rozaba e interactuaba. Como sus manos maestras le acariciaban las piernas y le desprendían del pantalón de pants que traía a lentitud, disfrutando, deleitándose del contacto. Suspiraba a su oído, Hinata le seguía mientras su desnudez se hacía más y más presente conforme pasaban los minutos, las caricias, los besos. Era tan mágico, como un sueño.

Kageyama buscó el elástico de su prenda, lo bajó, se lo arrebató a si mismo quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Era lo justo. Ambos asustados, temblorosos, ahora era reciproco, ahora ponían de su parte en el acto. El pelinegro se movía hacia él fingiendo embestidas, provocándole, estaba funcionando. Hinata apretaba los ojos conteniéndose, era imposible hacerlo por lo que suspiraba, se estremecía.

Más besos, más caricias y la última prenda caía. Parecía no tener fin pero en realidad se tomaba su tiempo, el menor parecía ansioso pero esos besos lo invitaban a tranquilizarse, a sentirlo. Se separó, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cabellos desordenados. Kageyama lamió sus propios dedos y el menor sabía que pasaría. Se aferró a sus hombros y dudó, dudó por un momento. La vez anterior a esa una brecha entre ambos se había construido y ¿Si volvía a pasar? ¿Si Kageyama volvía a hacerlo de lado? No quería eso, no quería perderlo de nuevo, sentir que se hundía.

Un dedo abrió paso, acariciaba las paredes, palpaba el interior mientras el pelinaranja se quejaba. Exploraba, le preparaba y otorgaba placer mientras unos besos en su cuello hacían de las suyas en su cuerpo. Un dedo más, un quejido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores y los latidos de ambos golpeteando. La primera vez fue peor, en esta ocasión no había tanto dolor y molestia pero si ese miedo de arruinarlo, de que se alejase, de esos días solitarios. El vacío, el sentir que no había nada en aquel lugar y ver como el chico se colaba entre sus piernas.

-Ka…-se detuvo, el moreno pegó su frente a la de él ¿Estaba temblando tanto? ¿Qué sucedia?

-Hinata… después de esto no me odies… -dijo mientras se colocaba en posición- no me temas…-aquellas suaves palabras le tocaban el corazón, cada fibra frágil en su interior - …no me evites…-sonaba como ordenes, como suaves y hermosas ordenes mientras buscaba como entrar - …no…no me dejes solo –empezó a entrar en él y antes de quejarse sus labios fueron atrapados por los del otro en un corto beso- sobre todo no grites…-volvió a besarlo entrando lento, doloroso y confiado.

Un vaivén, las manos acariciándole, los brazos del pelinaranja rodeándole mientras solo se podía escuchar un muy bajo golpeteo temerosos de ser descubiertos. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, bajaba marcando sus besos mientras Hinata cumplía esa última orden evitando gritar del placer y aquellas embestidas iban más y más rápido dando paso a jadeos bajos por parte de Kageyama. Debajo de esas cobijas se entregaban.

Hinata se estremecía, atinó a jalar la almohada y ponérsela en el rostro no por vergüenza si no para soltar un gemido ya que aquel chico estaba dando en un punto sensible. Kageyama lo notó y volvió a pegar en ese punto, el pelinaranja apretó la almohada. Las piernas se le tensaron, tiró la almohada de lado y apretando los labios jaló al pelinegro besándolo para detener el grito que anhelaba salir, acalló aquello y terminó justo entre ambos con el cuerpo tiritando. El moreno seguía en su vaivén, concentrado y aprovechando la sensibilidad que el correrse había provocado en Hinata.

Estaba exhausto, el pelinaranja tenía sueño por el día ajetreado pero no se quejó al sentir como el otro seguía en su labor, era injusto dejarle así. Kageyama apretó los puños y con un gruñido muy bajo llenó al chico con su esencia suspirando fuertemente. Lo miró a los ojos, se notaba adormilado, le besó las mejillas mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos agotado sosteniéndose de sus brazos por encima de él viéndole caer en el sueño. Un susurro, uno simple. Hinata no sabría si lo había soñado o fue realidad pero antes de dormirse escuchó a Kageyama decirle.

-Te quiero… y así ha sido siempre….

* * *

_Este capitulo fue más largo por todo lo que conlleva ¿Que pasará ahora? cielos, lo volvieron a hacer, andan incontrolables sus hormonas ¿Como será el despertar? ¿Que sucederá en la escuela? ¿Hinata seguirá teniendo embarazo psicologico?(?) todo esto y más en A Gritos el fic más escandaloso de Haikyuu (por el momento)_

**_-Yisus_**


	9. A gritos de emoción

_Hola. Traigo una nueva entrega de __**A Gritos!**__ Me matan sus __**reviews,**__ son todos lindos. Les haría un hijo a tod s aunque sea __**imaginario**__ para que vean lo feliz que me tienen. Gracias por apoyar mi trabajo! Disfruten el __**capitulo. **_

* * *

-Lo sentimos por las molestias –dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia a sus senpais. Estos se miraron y sonrieron recibiendo dos bolsas que contenían la panza falsa y el traje.

-Bien chicos, a regresar esto antes de que noten la ausencia…no queremos estar en problemas- dijo el capitán mientras todos gritaron un "!ossu!" y se dividieron para llevar los objetos a su lugar de origen. Sugawara iba acompañando a Hinata a la enfermería a dejar el primer objeto mirándole de reojo.

-¿Todo bien, Hinata? –preguntó preocupado, toda la noche lo estuvo y Daichi tenía que detenerlo para que no se le ocurriese llamar al chico y huir a su rescate en caso de que Kageyama le hubiese hecho daño.

-¿uh? ¡Sí!–dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se le veía refrescado, más ligero e inclusive más lindo. Le relajó verlo así, tal vez estaba dramatizando pero no podían culparle, estaba preocupado por el pequeño.

El entrenamiento debía empezar. El entrenador Ukai daba diversas instrucciones a los jugadores, esta vez también sería estricto. Apenas terminó de explicarles la dinámica empezaron a hacer equipos de dos para el calentamiento, ya estaban ordenados de cierta forma y cada quien sabia con quién trabajar. El vice capitán estaba haciendo calentamientos junto con Daichi y se detuvo un instante.

-He hablado con Hinata, tenías razón estoy dramatizando –dijo avergonzado ganándose una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

-Te lo dije, además…-mira al pelinaranja quien sentado en el suelo y ayudado por Kageyama intentaba dolorosamente hacer flexiones –se le ve más fresco este día.

-También lo he notado –gira el rostro al sentir la cercanía de Daichi al oído.

-Igual que tu después de hacerlo... -Suga abre los ojos sonrojado y mira al pequeño "angelito". No podía ser pero también podría ser cierto. ¿Acaso ellos dos de nuevo lo habían hecho?

-¿Cómo….Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi pequeño? –su instinto de madre sobreprotectora lo dominaba por lo cual su pareja tuvo que detenerlo antes de que golpeara a Kageyama; cuando Suga se enojaba podía ser hasta más temible que él.

-Suga, tranquilo…no puedes detenerlo…está creciendo –lo aferró con ambos brazos evitando hacer escandalo para no ser notado por todos.

-Tú te equivocas Daichi… Hinata está muy pequeño para…para "eso" –dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

-Suga…-se inclinó quedando a la misma altura- te recuerdo que nosotros empezamos a hacer "eso" a los dieciséis años…. –el peligris se sonrojó más y le tapó los labios con las manos.

-Eso es muy diferente yo…-se detuvo al ver al profesor Takeda cerca.

-¿Estás bien, Suga? Te vez rojo –se inclinó el vice capitán asintió totalmente alarmado.

-Sí, lo estoy…no se preocupe …empecemos con el entrenamiento –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente arrancándole una risa a Daichi. Suga podía ser adorable sin proponérselo. Por otra parte Hinata y Kageyama trabajaban en los ejercicios de calentamiento.

-No puedo creer que no puedas hacer flexiones Hinata-idiota –decia intentando hacer que se inclinara hacia al frente pero este solo se quejaba.

-Es que me duele la espalda…-chillaba el pelinaranja enderezándose – es culpa tuya –agregó sonrojado y haciendo al otro apenarse.

-Pero que…-cuando iba a reprenderle por lo dicho fue interrumpido por el entrenador.

-Es hora de que empiecen, andando. Primero los remates –como si se hubiese activado un gatillo Hinata se puso de pie muy emocionado.

-Vamos Kageyama-kun, levántala para mí – era un comentario común, inocente y sin doble intensión pero aquello hizo que el pelinegro le mirara apenado. Algo cierto es que cuando el tema del sexo entraba en la vida de un joven todo, absolutamente todo hacía una referencia insinuante al mismo. Hinata notó su reacción y bajó la mirada poniéndose a espaldas del setter para darle golpes con las palmas empujándolo – hablo del balón, ¡el balón!

-ah…-respondió únicamente, por suerte no habían sido escuchados por ninguno de sus compañeros. El entrenamiento transcurrió normal, inclusive se vieron mucho más activos que en otras ocasiones e incluso más coordinados. Terminaron y todos agradecieron a su entrenador como era costumbre. Ordenaban las cosas que usaron y mientras Hinata hacía un intento por desmantelar la red fue detenido por Nishinoya.

-Yo lo haré, ¡no te preocupes! –dijo intentando alcanzar en vano hasta que Tanaka aparece al rescate y le ayuda.

-He...senpai yo puedo hacerlo –susurró a los dos pero estos le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-No, tú te has esforzado mucho hoy –dijo Tanaka y lo abrazó haciendo una escena de lo más dramática – piensa en tu hijo Hinata...

-Es cierto, debes cuidarte por dos ahora – el más alto de los tres tenia lágrimas en los ojos mientras Nishinoya se mostraba heroico ante un Hinata que parpadeaba confundido por la efusividad de sus senpais. A lo cerca Tsuki y Yamaguchi veían la escena que sus compañeros hacían lamentándose por amar tanto el vóley como para soportar a esos sujetos.

-¿Siguen con eso del embarazo? –preguntó neutral pero por dentro se burlaba del pelinaranja.

-Tu no podrías entenderlo, Tsukishima –puntualizó Nishinoya señalando al más alto de todos – entenderás esa emoción el día que seas padre.

-¿Ah? –ejecutó Tsuki con voz de ofendido.

-A menos de que…- Tanaka alzó una ceja y miró al par frente a él.

-Uh, a menos de que….-le siguió Nishinoya. En ese momento el rubio lo supo, fue pésima idea meterse en la conversación.

-Tsukishima Kei…- Tanaka se puso entremedio del par inseparable abrazándoles por los hombros – estoy muy feliz de informarte que… Yamaguchi está esperando un hijo tuyo –dijo mientras por lo bajo Nishinouya apuntaba la panza del pecoso.

-¿AH? –gritaron al unísono Tsuki, Yamaguchi y Hinata totalmente sorprendidos aunque de diferente manera.

-¡Wow! Felicidades –dijo Hinata tomando de las manos a Yamaguchi quien no sabía cómo librarse de las locuras del grupo de tontos.

-Pero yo…-solo atinó a decir cuando notó que Tsuki se retiraba de la escena con parsimonia esperando no llamar la atención – Tsu…Tsuki…ayuda…

-Eh, ¡Tsuki! Mal padre….no huyas de tu responsabilidad –tan pronto fue notado y de una forma muy graciosa el rubio escapó corriendo de la escena siendo seguido por un enfurecido Nishinoya que era capaz de llevarlo hasta la corte imaginaria con tal de que se haga responsable de su hijo imaginario.

-Tsuki…-lloriqueaba Yamaguchi en medio de la cancha con un Tanaka y un Hinata felicitándolo aún por su embarazo recién inventado.

* * *

ExtraExtraExtraYisusExtraExtraExtra

* * *

*toc toc toc*

-Tobio-chan… me voy a trabajar. Procuren que no se les haga tarde para la escuela – el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su habitación y contestó con un "si" apagado. Estaba agotado y volvió a acomodarse en la cama cuando sintió algo dentro de las cobijas. Las levantó adormilado y observó una cabellera naranja y alborotada, el cuerpo desnudo acompañado de una expresión relajada, tranquila. Estaba aferrado a su cuerpo pero ligeramente encorvado posiblemente por la sensación de desnudez de su cuerpo.

Kageyama no podría dormir, no después de ver a ese ángel entre sus brazos justo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. En la oscuridad de su cuarto o en el del cuarto del Gimnasio no había podido contemplar bien el cuerpo frágil y delicado de Hinata. No estaba marcado aunque había seña de que subió un poco de peso, luego le reprendería por eso. Más abajo esas piernas carentes de vello pero su intimidad tenía una ligera capa que solo evidenciaba el hecho de que efectivamente su naranja del cabello era natural.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y con cuidado acomodó los cabellos del chico que rebeldes le tapaban parte de los ojos. Hinata apretó los mismos y emitió un sonido como puchero aferrándose más a Kageyama, buscando más de la cómoda calidez de su piel.

-Mmh… no me patees…-dijo entre sueños haciendo que el pelinegro alzara una ceja ¿Qué estaría soñando? No lo sabe pero la sonrisa que desprendió Hinata en ese momento fue hermosa. En aquel sueño el pelinaranja podía sentir aquella criatura en su interior, es fantástico hacer una vida junto con la persona que amas. Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Tobio frente a sus ojos. Los volvió a cerrar, solo por esta vez no gritaría avergonzado, otorgaría al silencio. Si era fantástico hacer una vida tampoco le quitaría créditos a la maravilla que era crear momentos a lado del chico que además de ser su mejor amigo le había robado el corazón y el aliento.

Algún día se lo diría, algún día le diría a Kageyama que está atrapado dentro de sus más locos sueños, de sus inmensas metas, de sus locuras y su felicidad. En todo lo que piensa está él… algún día le dirá que por extraño o anormal que suene lo quiere, no… le dirá que está enamorado de él.

* * *

_Si me disculpan la expresión pero estos de __**Karasuno**__ son un total y reverendo __**des-ma-dre.**__ ¿Cómo no quererlos? Bueno este fic no tendrá miles y millones de episodios, la temática no da para tanto pero con lo corto que pueda ser prometo traerles muchas emociones (y a futuro más proyectos de __**Haikyuu**__) Gracias por hacer crecer este fandom._

**-Yisus**


	10. A gritos de soledad

_Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo de__** A Gritos**__ el fic que te hace gritar como princesita(?). A todos les gusta que actualice rápido y por eso mismo los caps no son -tan- largos pero son fáciles de leer. Si eres de los que se sienta una vez a la semana a leer fics te recomiendo que revises en que __**cap**__ vas por que llego a poner hasta __**3 por semana**__...Y WOW... más de __**100 reviews**__, que emoción o_o! No lo dije pero __**al review 100**__ le tengo un __**regalo**__ por que soy muy amable(?). Le daré un__** oneshot**__ de la pareja que quiera de __**Haikyuu!**__ totalmente __**gratis.**__ (?) Puede ser angst, romance, amistad, shoujo, shaoi, hard, mpreg lo que guste me puede dejar detalles de lo que quiere en un review y yo me encargo...y quien ganó fue :_

**_LIRIO AZUL_**

_Felicidades, si llegamos a los __**200**__ regalaré otro oneshot(?). Gracias a todos por leer, este capitulo tendrá __**Tsukiyama**__ para los que pidieron._

* * *

"No estoy seguro de que somos ahora y aquello que escuché debió ser producto de mi sueño…" pensaba Hinata acomodando sus cosas para salir de clase, ya la gran mayoría se había retirado "Kageyama jamás diría algo como eso…" bajó un poco la cabeza y acarició su panza "…¿verdad'" suspiró pesado y se echó la mochila a la espalda.

-Hey…-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió la mirada a esa persona quien frio le observaba debajo de esos lentes – más te vale que hagas algo para que sacar a Yamaguchi del problema en que lo metiste.

-¿Problema? –tardó en reaccionar, digerirlo y recordó lo que pasó hace días además del echo que desde entonces sus compañeros de equipo no dejaban de sobreprotegerlos tanto a él como al pecoso - ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

-Tú y tus estúpidos juegos –dijo irritado el más alto- ahora por eso Yamaguchi….

-¿Yamaguchi? –miró que el rubio estaba incómodo, tal vez hablando de más. - ¿Estás celoso de que sean atentos con él?

-No… -respondió frio - ¿Qué estás pensando, tonto? Nosotros no tenemos… nada que ver de esa manera ¿Eh?

-Oh vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva. Negarte al amor es un error –le dio un codazo cómplice. Tsuki le reprendió con la mirada.

-No me estoy negando a nada –contestó frio.

–Entonces lo aceptas –ríe al ver que el otro no ha negado nada, ríe por un largo rato – Bien, dime ¿Qué pasa con Yamaguchi?

-Nada que te importe. Si no acabas de una vez por todas con esto le diré al Rey –Hinata se sintió alertado, preocupado - ¿eh? ¿Qué hay con esa expresión? ¿Te importa tanto que el Rey no se entere?

-N..no claro que no –tartamudeo y se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo.

-¿Entonces no hay problema que vaya a decirle justo ahora que su fiel sirviente está "embarazado"? –rio burlesco y cruel. Dio justo en el blanco dando la vuelta amenazante.

-¡Espera! Yo… yo terminaré con esto…-no podía considerarlo un juego pues para Hinata todo eso de una familia era un medio que usaba para ser feliz. Cabizbajo aceptó los términos de Tsuki para dejar de una vez por toda la farsa del embarazo y los momentos divertidos que había traído consigo, no quería que Kageyama se enterase pues esto le ocasionaba cierto pánico.

El entrenamiento fue exhaustivo, sus ánimos no estaban del todo bien por lo cual el entrenador le pidió que se concentrara pero le era difícil. Se sentó en el suelo después de hacer su parte y puso su mano en aquella zona, para proteger lo poco que había logrado con el moreno debía dejar de lado su locura pero ¿Qué eran exactamente Kageyama y él? ¿De verdad habían construido algo? Desde esa segunda vez las cosas habían estado bien, normales y nada espectaculares.

Yamaguchi se sentó a su lado, tomó de su bebida y miró a Hinata quien parecía perdido. Después miró como acariciaba muy lentamente esa área sonrío, una leve sonrisa que no fue notada por nadie. Decidió romper el silencio entre ambos y hablar.

-Hinata…-el pelinaranja salió de su trance y miró al pecoso – N…no es asunto mío pero ¿Estás bien con esto de ….-se detuvo, con eso había sido suficiente para darse a entender – es solo que para ti cuando lo dicen pareces más feliz y no lo entiendo. –se cruzó con las piernas mirando al suelo y el más bajo le miró.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero una vez conocí a una chica…-el relato captó la atención de Yamaguchi – ¡ella tenía una panza enorme! –hizo mohines graciosos y sonrió –me dijo la cosa más bonita que he escuchado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que un hijo es la unión de dos personas que se quieren… un vínculo –respondió refrescado, hablar de ello era agradable, le hacía recordar cómo había empezado todo.

-Un vínculo…-susurró y miró a su propia panza – nosotros…-Hinata miró preocupado la expresión triste de Yamaguchi- nosotros no podemos hacer cosas como vínculos y familias… ni siquiera ir más allá…

-¡No digas eso! –aquel grito llamó la atención de todos y asustó al pecoso. A veces Hinata no medía su nivel de voz.- nosotros podemos hacerlos y si no podemos los inventamos…así somos ¿no? –nadie entendía de que hablaba ese par pero llamaba demasiado la atención – por eso si es importante para ti hacer un vínculo tu…

-Oye, baja la voz nos ….nos observan –dijo nervioso Yamaguchi mientras que el pelinaranja miró a sus compañeros y rio nervioso.

-Lo…lo siento… disculpe por interrumpir el entrenamiento –hizo una reverencia y se sentó de nueva cuenta. Todos casi se dan una palmada en la cabeza y siguieron entrenando. –Yamaguchi… no hay vergüenza en querer hacer vínculos.

-¿ah?...

-Lo que quiero decir es que todos dirán que es estúpido y raro pero los que saben que te hace feliz entenderán, ellos serán estúpidos y raros contigo también…-sonríe con dulzura, emite esa sensación de tranquilidad e inexplicablemente relaja al pecoso. No esperaba escuchar tan buen argumento. – como dice mi hermana –levanta un dedo imitando a la pequeña – por cada tres personas que te odian una te amará…. –vuelve a sonreír – lo mismo es con los prejuicios… ¿no?

-por cada tres personas que me juzguen una entenderá…-aprieta los labios y se siente entendido. Vivir en un mundo donde nadie podía entender sus sentimientos, ni siquiera él mismo ha sido difícil para Yamaguchi. Juzgado, molestado, agredido por ser diferente y cuyo único respaldo ha sido aquel chico rubio.

Repentinamente un montón de personas estuvieron a su alrededor y en menos de dos minutos le crearon una familia, una relación, un hijo, unos tíos y tanta unión que se sintió sofocado pero al tirarse a su cama esa noche pensó que eso era fabuloso, que quería seguir con los juegos y con la risa. Yamaguchi quería establecer un vínculo con esas personas.

Esa mañana caminó a la escuela junto con Tsuki hablando de cosas casuales como siempre, nada novedoso hasta que salió el tema del embarazo. Surgió un "Tsuki, si no te responsabilizas los senpais se molestarán". El otro respondió con un carmesí y un "Calla…" que no sonaba a regaño ni a enfado simplemente le pedía no continuar. Claro que le dolió a Yamaguchi pero no tanto como para doblegarse en el suelo y llorar pues después de eso siguieron hablando como siempre mientras Tsuki tenía la idea en la cabeza de terminar con esos juegos, en primera por que no toleraba que otros se burlasen o usaran a Yamaguchi como objeto de burlas y en segundo… porque de cierta forma le ponía de nervios los temas así.

Aun así Yamaguchi pensaba que era genial. La idea era loca pero desde que surgió sus compañeros parecían más pendientes de él (y de Hinata). El "rumor" incluso llegó a oídos de Suga y Daichi quienes con una sonrisa por parte del capitán y los celos maternales de Suga apoyaron la nueva locura del equipo. Suga había mirado a Tsuki con una sonrisa asesina de esas que lucen dulces pero por dentro te decapitan. Solo atinó a temblar y a decidir más fuertemente terminar con esos juegos.

Pero detrás de todo contexto sobre tener una enorme familia, ser notado, divertirse y demás estaba el secreto de sus sentimientos por aquella figura heroica, ante sus ojos claro está. Al segundo día Yamaguchi se tiró en cama sonriendo, abrazando a una almohada y apretando los ojos mientras imaginaba lo hermoso que sería ver a Tsuki cargando un bebé de ambos. Después de eso se sonrojó, mareo y casi pierde el conocimiento. Fue una sobrecarga. Y es que si para Tsuki era un total secreto (como fue mencionado) el que su mejor amigo suspire a sus espaldas el resto de Karasuno lo notó. He ahí el plan de formarles un romance con todo y regalo incluido a ambos a ver si con eso cedían pero Tsukishima Kei era un tanto arisco por no decir el candidato al imbécil del año (cuyos talones eran pisados por Kageyama).

Ahí estando sentado al lado de Hinata, Yamaguchi miró aquella zona en su panza. No le dolía el estómago, para nada, solo soñaba despierto, fantaseaba más bien. En aquel lugar donde era libre de imaginar lo que deseara consideró atractivo un pequeño rubio pecoso. Se sonrojó, demasiado. Yamaguchi era muy nervioso e intenso con sus emociones.

-¿E..estás bien? ¡Nishinoya-senpai! Yamaguchi se descompuso –dijo mirándolo rojo hasta las orejas y al ver que el pequeño era el más cercano acudió a él. Nishinoya se acercó y le tocó la frente.

-Estás que ardes y no lo digo en doble sentido, Yamaguchi. No te emociones –dice a broma pero ninguno ha reído. Tanto ajetreo y escándalo de Hinata llamó la atención de Tsuki quien se acercó a la escena. Sugawara por su parte fue porque su alerta de madre se activó.

-¿Todo bien, Yamaguchi? –preguntó preocupado Suga.

-Sí, solo estoy mareado –se excusó, no iba a decir que sus hormonas y fantasías románticas le atacaron.

-Oh vamos a la enfermería. No queremos que a ti y a tu Tsukichibi les pase algo –dijo Nishinoya normal, casi natural pero algo les detuvo.

-¡Basta de eso! ¡Estoy cansado de ese juego! –exclamó Tsuki, los demás volvieron a detener el entrenamiento.

-Tsuki….-susurró Yamaguchi.

-Que Hinata sea un loco que se inventa un embarazo no significa que deban meter a Yamaguchi en esto –dijo claro, demasiado claro a decir verdad. A Hinata se le bajaron los colores, Kageyama estaba considerablemente cerca y solo un milagro haría que él no hubiese escuchado eso. Tsuki miró al pelinaranja juzgando, a punto de cumplir su amenaza.

-No lo hagas…-susurró, en una súplica.

-Porque has de saber Kageyama –gira su cuerpo hacia donde está el moreno quien se preguntaba que significaba toda esa locura – que tu extraño amigo se ha inventado un embarazo. ¿No es gracioso? Juntarse mucho contigo le fundió el cerebro.

Y a Hinata se le fue el mundo, oficialmente. Kageyama miraba a Tsuki con el entrecejo fruncido, el tiempo se detenía, todos estaban en silencio incluso Nishinoya quien siempre gritoneaba. Suga iba a alzar la voz, a defender a su pequeño pero Daichi le detuvo, no era su asunto. Todo lo del embarazo fue por Kageyama así que obviamente un día él se enteraría (la segunda opción era callarse y fingir que nada pasó pero siendo Nishinoya y Tanaka ellos lo harían salir a la luz). El pelinaranja bajó la vista, se resistió a verlos, se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué cambie pañales o qué? El único con el cerebro fundido eres tú –respondió frio, directo. – a mí no me involucren…

Giró sobre sus talones, tomó su toalla y salió del gimnasio. El entrenador le gritó pero no se detuvo, fue desobediente por primera vez pero Kageyama estaba perturbado y el hecho de que Hinata no negara haber dicho que estaba "embarazado" lo sacó de balance. ¿Acaso todos sabían ya lo que había pasado entre ellos? Porque todos parecían saber lo que Tsuki estaba diciendo ya que fue el único sorprendido. Y debió defender a Hinata del veneno del otro, en ese aspecto fue muy estúpido pero no pueden juzgarlo… desde temprano estaba de malas y todo por haber escuchado parte de la conversación del rubio y el pelinaranja.

Esa mañana caminaba de regreso al aula y se detuvo al escuchar dos voces conocidas ¿Qué hacía ahí Tsuki? Decidió no entrar pero lo que escuchó le generó una punzada en el pecho.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva. Negarte al amor es un error

-No me estoy negando a nada.

–Entonces lo aceptas –después de eso muchas risas del más bajo se hicieron presentes, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué ellos dos estaban hablando de esas cosas tan familiarmente? Chistó y se fue, no quería saber más.

Kageyama sin duda ese día defendió su corona única y absoluta como el idiota más grande del mundo. Por sus celos ahora había dejado atrás al chico que quería por pensar mal del otro, por todo ese tema del embarazo ficticio que no entendía a fin de cuentas y el hecho de que aparentemente esos dos tenían secretos, secretos de los cuales temía. ¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos?

No podían juzgar a Kageyama pues se dice que tras intimar la pareja presenta un cuadro de celos constantes al sentir que se le arrebatará algo que ya ha reclamado como "suyo". Estar a la defensiva es parte del instinto humano. No pueden juzgar al instinto (idiota) de Kageyama Tobio.

Pero algo por lo que seguro Karasuno lo acribillaría y exhibiría en la entrada es porque ahora, justo ahora… Hinata estaba llorando.

* * *

_Una cosa...Kageyama eres un imbecile... Saludos y hasta la próxima semana!_

**-Yisus**


	11. A gritos de locura

_Wow, nueva actualización de A Gritos. Este fic huele a final, no puede ser eterno aunque deseo que así sea pero no se agustien, traeré más historias para ustedes (mpreg ahora si). Le quedan si acaso 2 capítulos. 3 tal vez...por que falta lemon de TsukiYama (O...YamaTsuki? -yaranaika face- hahahahha okno). Muchas gracias por apoyar esta locura, sigamos enloqueciendo juntos._

* * *

La guerra había empezado. Era un mal día para un examen pero era lo que había. Fue una masacre total, estaba agotado mentalmente y ahora una guerra posiblemente física lo esperaba a las afueras del salón. Como si se tratase de un cliché el par de "matones" de Karasuno lo esperaban fuera del aula con expresión de muerte, con deseo de ver su sangre correr (solo para dramatizar). Kageyama se echó la mochila a la espalda, sus compañeros y extraños se empezaron a reunir alrededor de los tres sintiendo la batalla que iniciaría. "¿Son del equipo de vóley?" "¿De verdad se pelearán en el pasillo?"

Si tomaras una espada e intentases cortar el ambiente tenso que había la espada quedaría hecha añicos. Nishinoya movió el cuello un par de veces haciéndolo tronar mientras junto a Tanaka emitían un aura oscura. Kageyama estaba más relajado, no es como si en su ajetreada juventud no hubiera sido envuelto en una pelea, no era para nada inexperto. Una voz (aún más fuerte que las espadas del mundo) les detuvo.

-Ustedes tres dejen de comportarse como tontos –emitió Suga a sus pequeños cuervos peleoneros. Nishinoya y Tanaka se quedaron cabizbajos, mamá cuervo siempre sabía cómo romper el ambiente. – Kageyama…-dijo directo y con frialdad- debemos hablar.

Fue una orden emitida sin chistar. Juntarse tanto con Daichi tal vez tenía sus efectos en el amable de Suga que ahora se mostraba altivo ante un Kageyama que intentaba no inmutarse ante el otro setter. Dejaron a todo el grupo de gente que decepcionados al no ver una batalla empezaron a buchear. Para satisfacer a las masas Nishinoya y Tanaka fingieron pelear, eran unos maestros del drama pero no pasarían por alto sus intentos de obtener atención ya que sin haber lanzado golpe alguno el director les interceptó.

Por otro lado lejos del bullicio los otros dos caminaban en un silencio sepulcral. Kageyama se cuestionaba el por qué tanto drama, él no tenía nada que ver con todo eso. Simplemente se fue donde sentía que estorbaba aunque posiblemente le reprendería por irse en medio de la práctica. Sí, eso debía ser.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –preguntó deteniéndose. El moreno alzó los hombros con desdén. Se sentía irritado y ni siquiera hizo el intento de alcanzarlo cuando el pelinaranja prácticamente escapó de su vista – Kageyama, no creo que estés consiente del daño que has hecho.

-¿Ah? ¿Daño? ¿Disculpa? –preguntó, demasiado directo para dirigirse a su senpai pero se sentía falsamente acusado.

-Santo cielo. ¿Todos en Karasuno son así? –se talló la frente. Era un lio tratar con ese grupo de despistados. – Kageyama ¿Por qué te has molestado? Dímelo y te responderé tus dudas…

-¿Molestado? Yo no estoy molesto. –puntualizó, Suga suspiró de nueva cuenta.

-Puedo equivocarme pero sé que entre tú y Tsukishima no hay una buena relación entonces… ¿Por qué no defendiste a Hinata de sus burlas? –cuestiona y esa es una pregunta que ni siquiera el Rey de la cancha podía contestar, no podía decirle que los celos lo estaban cegando y solo atinó a bajar la mirada- lo pregunto por qué sé que Hinata es importante para ti… sé lo que pasó entre ustedes…

-¿Ah? – el pelinegro empalideció. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas tal vez todos lo sabían. Ah, ahora se sentía abochornado pero antes de quejarse fue interrumpido.

-Solo yo lo sé si eso te preocupa …y no me hace feliz…-hizo una mueca en el rostro- me enteré por qué Hinata no dejaba de llorar … justo como ayer y ahora todos lo han visto. Él intentaba soportar pero no pudo más y todo lo que se guardó salió … todo ese dolor.

-¿Él ha estado sufriendo? Es por lo que pasó entre nosotros…-se dice más a si mismo que a Suga.

-Tal vez tu no lo sientas así –Suga se recarga en la ventana mirando el cielo – pero él es un niño pequeño que está cruzando muy rápidamente a su adolescencia, casi forzado. –esa última palabra era fuerte, ¿forzado a crecer? – no me malinterpretes… es solo mi instinto hablando pero Hinata está atravesando por su humor, sus sueños, los juegos de niño, sus necesidades de adulto, el amor y la decepción…¿no crees que es muy difícil para él?

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –Suga se detuvo- ¿Parece que yo lo esté disfrutando? Todos, todos están cuidando y defendiendo a Hinata…a excepción de ese sujeto pero…-empieza a frustrarse- el que yo no llore en público no significa que la esté pasando bien -el peligris abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿amor? ¿decepción? Yo tampoco sé nada de eso … -Kageyama giró sobre sus talones- me alegra que lo cuiden pero… yo tampoco sé que hacer. –hace una pausa, un silencio profundo los invade por un momento y prosigue- no sé por qué me da rabia verlo con el idiota de lentes, ni que rayos tiene que ver un embarazo. Tampoco sé por qué me arde el pecho cuando…cuando sonríe.

-Kageyama…-el peligris libera el aire de sus pulmones y se recarga a la pared abrumado- yo…lo lamento creo que te juzgue mal…-aun así aprieta el puño y con su amor maternal le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro.-de todas formas eres un torpe y si no sabías lo que significaba ¿Por qué lo haces? Hinata y tu…. –se talló los cabellos nervioso –siento como si fuera a darle una charla de esas que las madres le dan a sus hijos… pero bueno…lo que ustedes hicieron, es hermoso ¿no?

-Extraño…-dijo corrigiendo- pero sentirme bien…que él se sienta bien… es genial-un leve carmesí invade sus mejillas.

-Independientemente de lo que sus cuerpos sienten hay algo importante –pone su dedo en el pecho- te gusta ¿no? –Kageyama enrojeció más sin dar respuesta - ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Lo hice pero…no escuchó, creo –susurró eso último.

-El cerebro les funciona con aire a ustedes…-el moreno se sorprendió del intento de 'insulto' de Suga. Sonaba hasta tierno viniendo de él – ve con Hinata y discúlpate…

-Pero aun no sé por qué debo hacerlo –dice mientras es empujado por el chico.

-Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no? De eso se trata el amor, Kageyama. De iniciativa así que ve…-aquellas palabras habían asustado al chico pero estaban llenas de verdad. En ese momento pensó que, siendo sinceros, él era mucho mejor partido que el larguirucho burlón. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Así a empujones las puertas se abrieron y un Asahi apareció.

-¡Suga! Algo terrible pasó…. Hinata …–Kageyama miró el cuerpo del pelinaranja tirado en medio de la cancha con un Daichi y el entrenador auxiliándole.

-¿Qué sucedió? –rápidamente Suga fue a donde el pequeño se quejaba de un dolor en un costado.

-Él estaba practicando y cayó mal… -dijo Daichi.

-Estoy bien senpais …no se preocupen –dijo sosteniendo e intentando levantarse pero el entrenador Ukai le detuvo.

-No, irás a revisar si no te has fracturado… -lo cargo con facilidad- ustedes prosigan con sus actividades, yo le llevaré al hospital. Daichi, te encargo al grupo –el moreno asintió mientras ellos se retiraban. Kageyama apretó los labios sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Suga le miró con algo de tristeza y preocupación. ¿Cómo podía pasar esto justo ahora? ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a Hinata?

* * *

Y la tarde mostraba un ocaso. El doctor dijo "es solo una inflamación, nada de fractura. Debes reposar el resto del día. Puedes ir a casa" pero a Hinata le dolía. Ahí en su cama mirando al techo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya estaba cansado de llorar pero parecía que las cosas malas le estaban pasando a él, esta vez fue su culpa, en su rabia y descuido cayó mal. Y es cierto que ha caído muchas veces esta vez le dolió como nunca. Acarició su panza y sollozó.

-Me pidieron que acabara con esto….con este 'juego'… supongo que así es como termina ¿no? –se limpia las lágrimas con una mano con cierta fuerza que hasta su mejilla queda roja. No más bebés imaginarios, no más romances en puerta. Era una forma dramática de dar fin pero se podía decir que esa caída se lo quitaba todo. Era lógico, si hubiera sido real lo hubiese perdido y por eso el golpe dolió más que las demás. Se aferró a la almohada y se desahogó entre las telas hasta no poder más. Así no era como imaginaba sus años de escuela, de hecho solo podía pensar en vóley pero ahora sus ideas cambiaron, ahora también quería amar, una familia, todas esas cosas que pensaba eran cursis. Estaba asustado, estaba cansado, cayó dormido.

La noche era espesa y fría pero no sabe en qué momento su cuerpo sintió calidez. Entreabrió los ojos y miró el reloj, marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Eso pasaba cuando dormías muy temprano, ahora ya no podría dormir. El dolor seguía ahí pero muy leve, no fue para tanto ¿verdad?. Algo captó su atención, algo o más bien alguien en su habitación. Se talló los ojos y era real ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Kageyama-kun….-el moreno estaba sentado en una silla a un par de metros de su cama. Aun traía el uniforme puesto y la mirada cansada.

-Vinieron todos pero se fueron hace unas horas. Ninguno quiso despertarte…-dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son las cuatro de la mañana…-susurró. Por algún motivo se sentía nervioso con todo eso y es que no todos los días el hombre que te gusta te observa fijamente a esas horas de la noche dentro de tu habitación, es un poco perturbante.

-Dije que esperaría a que despertaras. Tu hermana es amable y me puso un futón pero no podía dormir … –aun sentado miraba al suelo.

-Ya, vale…eso da miedo ¿Seguro que no te estoy alucinando?

-¿Qué eres idiota? –dijo con su tono de siempre- soy real y muero de sueño…

-Nadie…nadie te dijo que te desvelaras esperándome…-murmuró con un puchero en el rostro.

-Ah ¿Por qué entre todos tenías que ser tú? –dijo irritado pero sin alzar tanto la voz, no quería despertar a nadie.

-¿De qué hablas? Estás actuando rar…

-Me gustas…-el corazón del pelinaranja se detuvo, el tiempo también ¿estaba de broma? – por eso esperé aquí hasta que despertaras porque debías de saberlo, idiota.

-No tenías que insultarme…-se quejó totalmente rojo ¿Qué debía decir? Lo que antes sonaba raro ahora era malditamente romántico. Kageyama sí que era idiota, declararse a las cuatro de la mañana debía estar muy loco o muy enamorado.

-Ahora me voy –se puso de pie, Hinata se sorprendió. ¿En serio? Solo esperó a decirlo y se va. Ese tipo cuando se trataba de amor la lógica no le funcionaba.

-Espera, no puedes andar a estas horas en la calle, es tarde y peligroso además….además…-Hinata encogió la mano hasta su propio pecho- no te he dado mi respuesta…

-Tu respuesta….-a eso temía el pelinegro pero se detuvo. Debía saberlo algún día ¿no?

-Estoy molesto contigo porque eres un idiota insensible –bufó el más bajo.

-¿Qué dices? No tienes derecho a pedir que no te insulte si tú lo haces, torpe

-Pero si tú empezaste a insultar, Bakeyama –frunce el entrecejo aun tirado en su cama.

-No seas infantil Hinata –se cruza de brazos.

-Puedo serlo, aún soy un niño…-infla las mejillas de forma adorable. Kageyama sonríe ladino y travieso.

-No lo eres…-el otro se sonroja ante la referencia y toma una almohada lanzándosela en la cara pero la esquiva eficazmente.

-¿Y con eso esperas conquistarme? – Kageyama alzó una ceja, aquello había sonado gracioso – aah…-se quejó frustrado- me gustas…t..también me gustas pero sigues siento un idiota insensible. –Hinata mira a otro punto y decide hundir su rostro en la almohada para ocultar su vergüenza. El moreno suspira, ha ganado esa batalla pero aun quiere respuestas. Camina hasta llegar a la cama y se sienta. El otro solo sintió como el colchón se hundía.

-Sobre Tsukishima…-el más bajo se quitó la almohada del rostro ante esas palabras- los escuché … hablar …sobre amor.

-¿Ah? –Hinata parpadea y hace memoria- ¡sí! Hablamos de esas cosas –el moreno entrecerró los ojos- ese es otro idiota que no acepta que le gusta Yamaguchi.

-¿Eh? –Kageyama se sorprende por lo dicho. ¿Tsukishima y Yamaguchi?.

-Así es, por eso me odia porque lo descubrí y por qué…-hace una pausa, no sabe si debería hablar más pero Kageyama le mira esperando respuestas – el embarazo…

-Eso, ¿A qué se refería con eso?...- Hinata tragó saliva e intentó sentarse pero se quejó –cuidado…

-A ellos los molestaban diciéndoles que serían padres … que Yamaguchi estaba embarazado y es culpa mía –se apena un poco pero era verdad.

-No lo entiendo …no entiendo como todo eso pasa cuando me distraigo

-Es porque eres un tonto –dice Hinata y se gana un jalón de mejillas- Ay…salvaje…-se queja y después su expresión se torna entre seriedad y tristeza- tuve la culpa de esto porque yo le dije a Suga que estaba embarazado… -Kageyama se extraña por la declaración- e..es una locura y ….y me divertía…me sentía feliz… ellos me siguieron la corriente y yo…-empieza a tartamudear ante la mirada juzgadora de Kageyama -¡Di algo! ¡Di que estoy loco!

-Lo estás…-dice con simpleza.

-Tú tienes la culpa…

-¿Entonces estás loco por mí?...-responde rápidamente el otro.

-¡No lo digas así! –se cubre el rostro con las manos – yo dije todo eso porque me sentía solo .. extraño y por muchas cosas más que pasaron… -aun sin verlo seguía cabizbajo.

-Ya veo… entonces aquellos molestaron a megane titán diciéndole esas cosas –torció la boca y Hinata asintió – y se desquitó contigo –volvió a asentir – tengo una duda más. Si Tsukishima es el padre del hijo ficticio de Yamaguchi el tuyo es…

-Tú…- Kageyama abrió los ojos de golpe- p…pero eso es algo que solo Suga sabe….. n..nadie más –apretó las cobijas temblando por confesar esas cosas tan vergonzosas. –debes pensar que soy un raro…

-No necesitas fingir un embarazo para que piense que eres un raro –la verdad es que Kageyama estaba bastante sorprendido por todo, ¿Cuántas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo que desconocía? Debió estar a lado de Hinata en vez de seguir con sus inseguridades y tal vez el chico no habría sufrido tanto.

-Tsukishima me pidió que dejara esas bromas…-Hinata estiró las piernas y sujetó su costado, por encima de la inflamación – asi que no más locuras ni bebés ni eso…-dijo apagado, con cierta tristeza.

-No hagas caso a lo que ese imbécil diga, si te hace feliz puedes tener hasta una vaca imaginaria o un dragón de veinte cabezas imaginario… si estás bien, está…está bien para mí –dice con cierto nerviosismo.

-Pero yo….no creo que…-miró su panza y una mano se posó en ella, era la de Kageyama justo ahí. Este tacto, tan suave y tan hermoso estremeció al pelinaranja. El moreno hizo eso pero miró a otro punto rojo hasta las orejas.

-No soy un experto pero… aún está ahí ¿no? – en ese instante Hinata se sintió inmensamente feliz, ¿hablaba en serio? Kageyama también lo apoyaba en eso… solo asintió con los ojos rojos. De todas las personas que quería que apoyaran su locura Kageyama era el más importante, era el padre de esa criatura que imaginaria o no los uniría más. Por qué un hijo es un vínculo, es amor y a ellos les sobraba tanto amor como para crearse una vida, como para imaginar la felicidad que ello les traía.

* * *

_Oh al fin lo sabe, tal vez esperaba más sorpresa por parte del tipo pero eso estuvo bien ¿no? algo más romantico...HEY NO SE DUERMAN. Falta la parte culminante...el parto._

**-Yisus**


	12. A gritos de felicidad

_¿Querian Tsukiyama hard? Aquí está su __**Tsukiyama hard**__ -le pone resistol y se lo pega en la frente a los lectores(?)- espero que les guste mucho. La verdad es que a este fic le va a faltar __**Asahi x Nishinoya**__ y __**Ukai x Takeda**__ ... Uu y tiene para más pero aquí __**Yisus**__ es un alma que no puede vivirse escribiendo fics -aunque lo hace- tiene una familia que mantener(?) asi que le preguntaré a la almohada si debo poner de ellos y extender esto o terminar. __**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**_

* * *

-Kei, procura no desvelarte - se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta y esto fue contestado con un simple "ok" por parte del rubio. No podía decir más, era imposible considerando la situación. Ahí sentado en su cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera como quien lee un libro el rubio miraba desconcertado hacia otro punto ¿motivo? Podían ver debajo de las cobijas blancas que cubrían sus piernas un bulto grande que se movía lentamente. Palpó la tela y la levantó un poco viendo ahí a su pequeño amigo pecoso de lo más entretenido lamiendo la extensión de su virilidad. Bajó la cobija nuevamente y pegó la cabeza a la cabecera suspirando con pesadez ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto? No hay mucho que explicar realmente.

Esto que pasaba era un evento ocasional que disfrutaban ambos. Crecer juntos representaba entre muchas cosas vivir esos cambios juntos. Un día despiertas acalorado, por las mañanas tu amiguito dice "hola" amablemente y uno solo atina a asustarse y pensar que está a punto de morir. Como no puedes decirle a tu mamá que tu pequeño ha cobrado vida propia pues los Yamaguchis del mundo prefieren contarle a los Tsukis. Enfocándonos en este par, cuando Yamaguchi le contó hace ya un par de años (o tres) sobre esos cambios raros en su cuerpo el otro ya había pasado por esa etapa, algo prematuro. Considerando el hecho de que es Tsukishima Kei quien por azares del destino tiene que realizar "la plática" con su mejor amigo pues las cosas no salen tan bien. Yamaguchi se ha asustado a mares.

A pesar del miedo y la incomodidad volvió a preguntar, a rebuscar en sus dudas y con vergüenza Tsuki se sentó frente a él y le contó lo poco que sabía sobre eso. Alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Y pues Yamaguchi a pesar de tener padres ellos nunca estaban muy al pendiente de él, por eso mismo los chicos lo molestaban de pequeño. Habiendo entendido la situación el pecoso aceptó que ya no sería un niño nuevamente, dar ese salto era horrible y lo tenía algo depresivo. Tsuki suspiraba irritado ante la preocupación del pecoso y le decía que no era para tanto, las chicas eran las que si se las veían duras pues se desangraban una vez al mes, ese comentario asustó más a Yamaguchi. Definitivamente no quería hacer "eso" con alguien que podía desangrarse en cualquier momento.

Algunas veces en que los padres de Yamaguchi se iban fuera de la ciudad y lo dejaban a su suerte terminaba en casa de Tsuki a fin de cuentas los padres del rubio lo querían mucho. Por la mañana lo de siempre, erección matutina, solo que vivirlo frente a su amigo rubio era un motivo para querer que la tierra se lo tragase. Tsuki intentó calmarlo, no estaba mal era normal. Decidió mostrarle algo nuevo, algo que cambiaría las cosas pero ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba. Le pidió que se tocase, aun debajo de las cobijas podía hacerlo. Tenían 13 años y ahí estaban los dos recostados en la cama del rubio con las cobijas cubriéndoles hasta los hombros, frente a frente; Yamaguchi tenía los ojos llorosos pero accedió a hacer lo que le pedía y tomó su falo masajeándolo un poco con torpeza, estaba asustado.

El rubio bajó sus manos hasta encontrar las del pecoso que temblorosas se sujetaban esa zona y sin necesidad de palabras empezó a ayudarle. Movimientos lentos, placenteros, un calor en las mejillas y sonidos por lo bajo fue lo que se suscitó ahí, Tsuki lo estaba tocando y se sentía muy bien pero entró en pánico cuando eso salió de ahí, cuando manchó las cobijas del otro al igual que sus manos. Chilló, sollozó y creyó que se ganaría una reprimenda por parte del otro pero no fue así. Le permitió que se pegase a él y liberara ese miedo en su pecho entonces escuchó algo de sus labios "Se sintió bien ¿no?". Y era cierto pero no dejaba de asustarle.

Conforme pasó un año las veces en que Yamaguchi dormía con su rubio amigo incrementaron y buscaba el contacto del otro. Cuando él hacia esas cosas consigo mismo no se sentía tan bien como cuando lo hacía Tsuki pero un día tuvo que pagarle toda la "ayuda". La orden fue simple "chúpalo" susurró esa noche y Yamaguchi tragó saliva asintiendo con vergüenza. Se coló debajo de las telas y ahí estaba una leve erección. Era amargo, extraño, asfixiante pero excitante por igual. Nunca había escuchado a su amigo hacer ruidos como ese día y menos había probado ese líquido blanco que sabía asqueroso, casi le hace vomitar. Pero además de lo incómodo que pudo ser el hacer sentir bien al otro se había hecho una adicción. Después supo lo más importante de todo, no se habían besado una sola vez pero habían hecho eso ya varias ocasiones y Yamaguchi descubrió lo más impresionante de todo al ver el rostro de Tsuki dormido… no era el placer lo que lo mantenía a su lado si no él, le gustaba y mucho. Con otro no había sido igual, todo era especial porque era Tsuki.

Ahora estaba asustado por saber que era gay. Retornando a este día ahí estaban los dos nuevamente en lo suyo cuando un pensamiento detuvo al rubio.

-Tadashi, detente…-indicó el otro. De entre las cobijas salió Yamaguchi limpiándose los labios.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuki? –el rubio le miró y como absorto a su mundo extendió su mano para acariciarle los labios al pecoso. Yamaguchi entrecerró los ojos y permitió el contacto sin quejas por un momento hasta que decidió lamer los dedos. El contacto de su lengua estremeció al otro que se limitó en introducir más los dedos en esa cavidad, esto estaba subiendo de tono al igual que la temperatura de la habitación. El detonante final fue la expresión de Yamaguchi con los ojos entreabiertos mirando a Tsuki con deseo, con tanta emoción. El rubio sacó los dedos de sus labios y lo sujetó de forma tal que le fue fácil recostarlo contra la cama, Yamaguchi se sintió asustado y expectante.

Una de sus manos, la que tenía los dedos humedecidos, con delicadeza se coló dentro del pijama del pecoso y descendió, aquel pensó que le tocaría como siempre pero esta vez descendió más allá de su erección. Tembló al sentir aquel dedo en su cavidad rozando de forma circular ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo? No pudo reaccionar hasta que uno de esos humedecidos dedos se intentó abrir paso en sus paredes.

-Ah..Tsuki –se quedó apretándole los hombros. Había visto algo así en un video que encontró por error en internet. La curiosidad le llevó a verlo aunque en esa ocasión era una chica y aquel acto no se daba por el medio "convencional" que Tsuki le había explicado si no por aquella zona. Por la cara de la chica pensó que era placentero pero no, dolía y mucho. ¿Acaso el rubio quería hacerlo como en aquel video? Pero él no era chica, era Yamaguchi su mejor amigo. Un quejido más y otro hasta sentirlo en toda su extensión dentro de él. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, que dolía, que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para eso pero no pudo, no con esos ojos claros deseándole con tanta fuerza…no podía decirle que no a su Tsuki. Entró y salió aquel índice que solo arrancaba muy pequeños quejidos de un temeroso Yamaguchi que se quejó más fuerte al sentir otro dedo justo ahí.

-Sh… nos escucharán…-susurró Tsuki. ¿De quién sería la culpa si los descubrían? No era tan fácil quedarse callado cuando tenías dos dedos metidos ahí. Tener tres tampoco era buena idea pero ya los tenía ahí, en el fondo y solo pudo arquear y cubrirse los labios para no gemir.

-…Tsuki…-susurró viéndole en una súplica. El rubio reaccionó, no podía hacerle esto a él, a la única persona que ha estado a su lado. -…quiero…-cerró los ojos, el pecoso emitió con un hilo de su voz – un beso…-eso era lo que buscaba, lo que deseaba. Llegarían tan lejos y ya que ni siquiera se dignó en invitarle un café o algo así pues un beso no estaba de más ¿no?.

-Cierra los ojos – el castaño se sonrojó e hizo caso, como siempre. Esos dedos salieron de su interior y Tsuki se inclinó hacia el rostro del chico, podía contarle las pecas fácilmente a esa distancia. Unió sus labios a los de él y estallaron todas esas emociones en ambos, no era sexo lo que buscaban del otro era amor, una forma muy placentera de amor.

Yamaguchi tomó la iniciativa en el siguiente pasó y se desprendió de su pijama inferior con todo y ropa interior. Esto sin duda era una invitación más clara de hacerlo como si fuera esa chica de los videos que disfrutaba de recibir por medio de lo que Yamaguchi seguía llamando "lugar no convencional". Sería la chica ¿Qué más da? Al menos no se iba a desangrar una vez cada mes ni le crecerían senos y esas cosas. Solo sería la chica para Tsuki, eso estaba bien, le gustaba mucho. A Kei también le gustaba Tadashi, tenía ese encanto natural que solamente él veía. Se colocó entre sus piernas las cuales separó lo suficiente y bajó su propio pijama lo suficiente para volver a mostrar su erección y con torpeza, timidez y ansiedad buscó aquella entrada. Eran adolescentes, estaban nerviosos y no dejaban de temblar pero ese sería su secreto, sobre todo Yamaguchi guardaría el secreto por que en todos esos años nunca vio a su amigo temblar como ese día.

Entró lento, sus corazones no dejaban de palpitar y sus miradas se encontraban ocasionalmente para después ver a otro punto. No podías estar sintiendo esa emoción y saber que era tu mejor amigo quien te la entregaba. Apenas ese día por la mañana habían tenido problemas porque Tsuki lo "defendió" de los de Karasuno, llegó con Yamaguchi irritado hasta su cuarto tirando cosas a su paso y el otro se sintió entre afortunado y dolido pues el ser protegido por el rubio era fabuloso pero temía que pasara por los sentimientos de otros para que él estuviese bien. Para relajarlo se había colado entre sus cobijas y había empezado a hacer eso y todo culminó en ese instante, en Tadashi quejándose por la intromisión del otro. Era la primera vez de ambos.

Llegó al fondo y se quedó ahí un momento esperando a que el otro le diese una señal para continuar. La respiración del pecoso se había elevado al igual que el color de sus mejillas, tenía esa expresión de dolor en su rostro que poco a poco se desvanecía. Haciendo memoria a aquel video supo que debía seguir así que se movió contra Tsuki un par de veces, esa era la señal. El otro le tomó de los muslos con delicadeza y empezó una danza contra su cuerpo. Lento en un inicio pero en ascenso con el paso de los minutos. Los jadeos por partes de ambos muy bajos para que nadie les escuchase. El leve sonido de la cabecera alertó a Tsuki pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a Yamaguchi aferrar sus manos en los barrotes de la misma para que dejase de sonar y eso, inexplicablemente, lucía bien. Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa ya que tenía toda la libertad de hacerlo y dudando acarició su pecho, el pecoso solo miraba sus actos con nerviosismo.

Tal vez temía, él no era una chica a pesar de ejecutar el rol de una en el acto, no tenía pechos cosa que empezó a incomodarle, seguro Tsuki estaría mejor haciéndolo con una mujer con un pequeño par de montañas, tal vez eso esperaba al abrirle la camisa pero no fue así… Tsukishima no necesitaba de una mujer para sentir todo eso que sentía por Yamaguchi. Incrementó el vaivén y se inclinó hasta pegar su frente a la del otro cosa que era posible por su estatura. Ahí, teniendo sus rostros tan cerca y sintiendo la respiración de cada uno golpearles la piel se observaron. No fueron necesarias las palabras, ahí había amor. Yamaguchi gimió tensándose, sintiendo el placer desbordarse y por ende contrajo su entrada produciéndole una oleada placentera a Tsuki que aumentó el movimiento. Fue más y más rápido hasta no poder más, hasta que coordinados terminaron con eso justo ahí, encima de sus pieles.

La respiración agitada, las perlas de sudor y el calor que emitían sus cuerpos. El olor que ambos emitían mezclados en el ambiente que era perfecto y sus miradas cruzándose, observándose con una profundidad ¿Qué había pasado ahí? No estaban del todo seguros, todo era tan nuevo pero asombroso.

Extra : El despertar 2

-Hermano, despierta que se te hará tard….-se detuvo la pequeña pelirroja observando a su hermano somnoliento sentado en la cama y a un Kageyama dormido aferrado a su cintura. - ¿Kageyama-san durmió contigo?

-¿Eh? –mira al pelinegro a su lado – nos quedamos dormidos…-susurra y los recuerdos de esa noche se hacen presentes. A las cuatro de la mañana se confesó, le dijo cosas muy dulces, se tiró a su lado y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído cosas que posiblemente jamás le volvería a decir (conociéndolo) y ese abrazo, esa calidez lo invitó a dormir nuevamente y así pasaron la noche uno a lado del otro.

-Hermano ¿Eres la esposa de Kageyama-san? –preguntó curiosa la pequeña. Shouyo se sonrojó en extremo.

-¿Qué dices? No, yo no…

-Es que los esposos duermen juntos –dedujo. Ver tantos doramas era malo para la pequeña.

-Nosotros no…. –mira al pelinegro dormir con esa expresión de paz en su rostro.

-No me molestaría que Kageyama-san fuera mi hermano también – dijo en tono infantil viendo como el pelirrojo miraba admirado al rostro de su setter. Nunca vio a su hermano actuar así con ese brillo en sus ojos y supo entonces que él era muy feliz.

-A mí tampoco….

–Apresúrense que se les hará tarde –cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Hinata asintió. Se inclinó lentamente y besó la frente del moreno pero este le tomó por sorpresa tirándolo encima de su cuerpo.

-Hey…

-¡Estabas despierto! –exclama. Ahora se sentía avergonzado por haber dicho eso.

-¿De modo que está bien si eres mi esposa? –dijo con cierto tono, uno irritante.

-No digas eso Bakeyama, soy muy joven para eso de casarme además no soy chica –bufa fingiendo una adorable molestia.

-El bebé no piensa lo mismo… -dice con simpleza.

-No lo metas en esto –le aprieta las mejillas y la batalla nuevamente inicia. Podían hacer cosas de adultos, besarse con pasión, susurrarse cosas dulces, inventarse un ejército de hijos y casarse si así lo deseaban pero ellos nunca dejaban de ser ellos, nunca dejaban de ser esos niños que peleaban a la más mínima provocación, Hinata era Hinata y Kageyama era Kageyama… Y esa mañana soleada peleando dentro de las cobijas empezaba un romance oficializado con una inesperada confesión de media noche, ahí en ese momento empezaban una historia que podía tal vez durar toda la vida.

* * *

_Por ahí me preguntan mucho__** "YISUS ¿ESTO ES MPREG?" ... No, no lo es.**__ Finge serlo para complacer a todos pero no lo es. En este fic los chicos no pueden tener hijos (biológicos) por que no tienen __**matrices mágicas y ovarios mágicos.**__ Ya haré otros fics donde los hombres tengan bebés por el __**-censurado-**__ pero no en este, no aquí... no ahora... solo en su imaginación (y eso por que a __**Karasuno**__ les falta un tornillo o dos). Por ahí me dicen también __**"Yisus ¿entonces como va a parir?"**__ ¿no tuvieron infancia? yo paría peluches cuando mis hermanas querían jugar al doctor...__**DIOS MIO**__ que etapa tan vergonzosa de mi vida(?) . _

_Bueno, nos leemos hasta la otra semana por que concentraré mi poder divino en darle un desenlace a otro fic medio pesado que tengo. Saludos._

**-Yisus **


	13. A gritos de frenesí

_HEEEY. ¿Como están? Tardé un poco en __**actualizar**__ y no he tenido tiempo de contestar __**reviews,**__ lo lamento! Bueno, como pidieron aquí esta un __**AsaNishi**__ uniéndose a esta historia. El UkaixTakeda no hará aparición aquí pero como anuncié en mi cuenta esta pareja tendrá su propio fanfic. Será de actualizaciones por los __**Sábados**__ por la noche y llevará por nombre __**"Fuckin' Perfect".**__ Será __**MPREG**__ con una trama algo fuerte y llevará varios capítulos (espero que más extensos que estos). __**"Fuckin' Perfect" estreno este Sábado**__ aqui y en __**Amor-Yaoi**__. Disfruten mientras a __**A Gritos!**_

* * *

-Esos de primero están tan felices y llenos de vida que dan envidia –suspiraba Tanaka viendo la energía del grupo de cuatro.

-Es cierto, se les ve muy bien…-emite Suga.

-Oh…-exclama Daichi. Suga entiende esa señal, fue igual que aquella vez con Hinata. Sus pequeños cuervitos habían crecido ya. Verlos ahí entrenando, saltando y tan frescos, dolía saber que pronto volarían fuera del nido. – oh vamos, no te pongas así Suga.

-No puedo evitarlo –dice luciendo derrotado.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Nishinoya entra en escena junto a Asahi.

-Hey, Noya…. –susurró Suga un poco desganado.

-Discúlpalo, está en la menopausia –recibió un pequeño golpe en las costillas regalo de su querido novio. –ah…

-Oh, ya…..ayer hubo nuevamente una promoción de helados para parejas –dijo muy animado cortando el rollo de todos.

-No me digas que has vuelto a vestir a Asahi –dice en tono burlón Tanaka.

-Eh, no…esta vez no –el pequeño se talló los cabellos – la ropa de su talla no estaba disponible.

-Te has salvado ¿No es asi? –Daichi le propina un manotazo "amistoso" a la estrella del equipo y este tiembla. – aunque he escuchado los rumores, Asahi….

**Flashback**

-Que mal, la ropa no está –dice Nishinoya rebuscando entre los vestuarios de teatro ante un alarmado Asahi que cuidaba la puerta para no ser descubiertos.

-Vamos Noya, nos meteremos en problemas –susurra asustadizo, de ser descubiertos podrían suspenderlos o peor aún expulsarlos.

-Bueno, habrá que improvisar.-saco un par de cosas, las echó a su mochila y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras él- Vamos, Asahi –corrió por los pasillos de la escuela mientras el más alto se cuestionaba porque siempre terminaba cayendo en los juegos del libero, tenía ideas muy locas, era imparable, hiperactivo, extremo y destructivo. Cuando se trataba de comida (sobre todo gratis o en promoción) tendía a hacer todo lo posible por obtenerla y pues adoraba los helados más en este verano.

-¡Noya! –se quejó cuando el líbero bajo la velocidad de golpe, jaló a Asahi y entraron al baño.

-Espera aquí –ordenó y antes de decir algo entró a uno de los baños. El alto no entendía que pasaba cuando vio por debajo de la puerta como el chico se desprendía de sus zapatos, sus calcetas y pantalones. Espera ¿Se estaba desvistiendo? Giró la vista hacia el espejo y eso no sirvió de nada por que seguía viendo los pies de Noya que eran cubiertos por algo que parecían calcetines negros.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-Shh.. ya casi acabo –se escuchó un cierre y como guardaba sus prendas rápidamente. Asahi temía lo que saliera detrás de esa puerta. Esta se abrió y mostró a alguien totalmente diferente aunque con un rostro similar. Sus piernas cubiertas con unas medias negras, una falda igual negra escolar bastante corta a decir verdad, la camisa del uniforme y una peluca negra de cabellos ondulados y alborotados.

-¿Qué tal? –Asahi miraba al chico frente a él y le parecía increíble- hombre, di algo que me pones de nervios –se quejó, el otro reaccionó.

-Espera…-buscó algo en su mochila y los sacó. Un par de lentes que usaba para lectura, se los puso a Nishinoya y ahora era irreconocible.

-Me veo como una noña con esto –infló los mofletes viéndose al espejo.

-Luces como una presidenta de consejo estudiantil –los ojos de Noya brillaron, ¿en serio parecía alguien tan asombroso? Bien, el look de presidenta se quedaba. Giró sobre sus talones y se miró, no estaba tan mal, era mona. Unos pasos se escucharon, unos chicos entraron y se quedaron helados al ver a esa persona dentro junto con Asahi.

-¡Una chica en el baño de hombres! –exclamó uno, Noya complacido de que su traje funcionase sonrió y Asahi se asustó en demasía. Si el director se enteraba los expulsarían para siempre del sistema estudiantil.

-Nish…-el más bajo supo que iba a revelar su identidad y lo jaló de la camisa blanca para que se inclinara rápidamente y propinarle un beso en los labios.

-No digas mi nombre –susurró al separarse un par de centímetros de aquella boca. Los jóvenes que veían la escena se miraron entre sí.

-Vamos, vamos, denles privacidad a estos tortolos –empujó uno de ellos a los dos hacia afuera. Al menos había ahuyentado al grupo pero por su parte Asahi seguía helado, frio…de repente ir a la heladería ya no parecía una buena opción pero fue arrastrado por Noya fuera del baño mientras un rumor empezó a esparcirse por la escuela "Asahi estaba en el baño de hombres haciendo cosas indebidas con una chica" ya saben cómo son los rumores.

Hasta ese punto ninguno lo sabía y salieron dispuestos a buscar el dichoso helado. Esta vez el paletero les miró y, diferente al resultado de la última vez en donde descubrió el disfraz de Asahi, cayó. Ahora ambos disfrutaban de un helado de vainilla con un corazón de mermelada de fresa en los lados, una obra maestra.

-No puedo creer que funcionara, Asahi –dijo feliz comiendo de su helado sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que chocó con un sujeto alto, más alto que su compañero haciendo que el helado se derramara – pero que…

-Oe, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? –el tipo se giró. Cara de matón, alto y robusto. Toda una amenaza. Asahi retrocedió un paso cuando el tipo miró a "la chica" con helado en parte del rostro y las prendas. Era una escena cliché, es cierto, pero demasiado adorable – yo…

-Tiraste mi helado, idiota –y así la dulce chica inició una batalla contra el grandulón que fue vista, grabada y apoyada por sus espectadores que apoyaban a la señorita. Asahi no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, cuando se trataba de Nishinoya siempre pasaban cosas asi, siempre en problemas y haciendo un estruendo a su paso. Poco le importó traer falda para las patadas que propinó. El pobre tipo quedó totalmente derrotado por una jovencita de baja estatura y melena alborotada.

-Vamos Asahi, me siento muy enojado y ocupo desquitarme con algo más –dice jalándolo fuera de la muchedumbre que se reunió a ver la pelea. El otro nuevamente se dejó llevar por los deseos del chico sin saber que pasaba, pero en realidad lo tenía muy claro.

-Hey, Noya –susurró.

-Ya te dije que no digas mi nom…-detuvo sus palabras al ver que el alto le ofrecía su helado. El chico parpadeó y puso una expresión más seria. Si, Noya podría haber tomado el cono como la gente normal pero él no es muy normal o no capta que las cosas que hace a Asahi son malinterpretables como aquel beso. Se inclinó y lamió el helado pasando su lengua por la extensión. Lamentaba tanto, en serio tanto que Nishinoya fuera totalmente heterosexual. Lo sabía, el chico estaba obsesionado con la manager del equipo…le dolía que fuera así. -¿Estás bien, Asahi?

-Si…-siempre respondía eso, no había más que decir. Siempre sería una hoja arrastrada por las locuras de Nishinoya, solo eso.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Rumores? –preguntó el más bajo.

-Dicen que Asahi estaba haciendo cosas prohibidas con una chica en el baño – el alto se tensó, aquello fue escuchado por los de primero.

-¿En serio? ¿Es ese tipo de personas? –preguntó Tsuki con su tono juzgador.

-¡No sabía que Asahi-san tuviera una novia! –exclamó Hinata sorprendido ¿Qué clase de novia seria?

-¿El baño no es un lugar raro? –preguntó Kageyama. Hinata le vio con un puchero, era el menos indicado para hablar sobre lugares adecuados para eso…

-Pero si solo nos besamos –dijo con naturalidad Nishinoya llamando la atención de todos y de un sonrojado Asahi.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que?! –gritó un sorprendido Tanaka- ¡¿Ustedes están saliendo?!

-No yo no…-intentó excusarse Asahi mientras Noya sonreía seguro.

-Claro –señaló hacia al frente, autoritario – estamos saliendo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Asahi nuevamente estaba frio como helado y el clima se tensó en ese lugar. De la persona que menos esperaban pasó. ¿Desde cuándo? Asahi se preguntaba lo mismo pero él era solamente una hoja llevada por el furioso Nishinoya.

Extra : Despertar 3

-Kei se te hará tarde y…-el hermano de Tsukishima Kei se quedó estático frente a la puerta tras esa escena. Kei estaba recostado con un Tadashi sobre su pecho acurrucado y en apariencia desnudo (solo una ligera sábana blanca le cubría el trasero. Tsukishima parpadeó con desgane y le miró con cara de pocos amigos –hey, lo siento Kei.

-….-miró a Tadashi aun dormido sobre su pecho y después a su hermano.

-Ustedes hacen …ya saben…una buena pareja yo los apoyo –alzó un pulgar y el rubio menor clavó más la vista en el mayor –si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. –dice para después salir del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-….-y Tsukki ya podía sentirlo, casi podía olerlo. Sus padres lo sabrían, sus tios y primos, todos lo sabrían y estarían felices. Querrían invitar a Yamaguchi a las fiestas familiares y le empezarían a llamar hijo (aunque a veces lo hacían) ya que su familia a diferencia de él eran más expresivos, efusivos y adoraban a Tadashi.

-Tsukki…-susurró. El rubio le pasó las manos por el cabello rascando con delicadeza – mmh…si haces eso volveré a dormir….es tarde…

-Duerme un poco más… hoy será un día muy largo –le susurró temiendo a salir del cuarto y encontrar a los Tsukishima esperándoles para abordarles con preguntas incomodas. Sería, en efecto, un largo día.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase el cap. Fue ligero, una pequeña introducción a un romance que no creo sea tan relevante como los demás pero que merecen su espacio. Pronto __**Asahi**__ deberá pedir explicaciones __**¿Hard maybe?**__ No se, __**¿Que tanto falta para que termine?**__ Eh, no se ...todo sale cuando me siento en la compu jajajajaja...(pss escribo en el trabajo ._.)_

**-Yisus**


	14. A gritos de entusiasmo

_WOOoooOOhhh Nuevo capitulo de **"A gritos"** A petición de alguien agregué un poco del encuentro entre **Yamaguchi** y la familia de **Tsukki**. No se como son en realidad ellos, creo que nunca han aparecido solo **Akiteru** pero me parece un chico de lo más alegre. Bueno, mañana se estrena **"Fuckin' Perfect"** un **Ukai x Takeda MPREG** que ya empecé así que mañana estén al pendiente. Disfruten el cap._

* * *

Todo esto era un caos, un apocalipsis y lo peor es que Asahi ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que todo pasó. Se puso las manos en la frente, se sentía como en primaria donde saludabas a una compañerita del salón y ella le decía a todo mundo que eras su novio, ya saben, juego de niños. Pero ellos no eran para nada niños y Nishinoya no era una niñita (solo cuando se vestía como una) cosa que lo tenía frustrado, aún más que de costumbre.

-¡Asahi-san! –apareció cerca de él Hinata y Kageyama. Ya había pasado un día desde aquella declaración frente a todos y no había podido dormir bien por pensar tanto al respecto- wooo…pareces zombie.

-¿Se encuentra bien Asahi-san? –preguntó con tranquilidad Kageyama.

-Eh, si…solo estoy algo desvelado –se talló los cabellos.

-Oh ¿Algo le preocupa? –exclamó Hinata con efusividad, si el moreno estaba a su lado más que de costumbre es para controlar esa hiperactividad del chico (y por qué obviamente lo quería mucho pero no lo diría públicamente, eso jamás). - ¿Es Nishinoya-senpai?

-¿Eh? Si...-miró a todos lados nervioso- es sobre él.

-¡EH! Nosotros apoyamos lo de ustedes. No está mal. Kageyama-kun y yo estamos saliend el me besa mucho y seremos papás –dijo haciendo mohines chistosos pero se llevó un pequeño golpe por parte de su setter y pareja que estaba demasiado apenado por haber soltado aquello con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Ustedes están….-Asahi intentaba procesar toda la información…."saliendo" "besos" "papás" -!¿EH?!

-Por eso no sienta que estar con Nishinoya-senpai es raro…es muy normal –dice sobándose el dulce golpe de su novio – bueno si es raro p..pero no está mal si le gusta mucho estar con él -Asahi retomó una expresión más relajada – ¡tal vez no es como le dijeron que debía de ser pero son cosas que pasan y debe disfrutarlo mucho!

-Lo que el idiota de Hinata quiere decir es que si siente algo por él disfrute del momento…supongo que asi no tendrá arrepentimientos –dijo con simpleza.

-¡Ah! Kageyama-kun lució tan maduro –puso una expresión similar a la del setter y empezó a imitarlo- "así no tendrá arrepentimientos" –ríe levemente- ¿intentas lucir cool ahora? Jaja

-Cállate Hinata, idiota –le pellizca la mejilla.

-Ay, ay…salvaje….duele –lloriquea dando manotazos al pecho del pelinegro- no tengo la culpa de que quieras lucir cool frente a mi…

-¡Te dije que guardes silencio! – y la estrella del equipo veía una nueva discusión entre los jóvenes de primero. Tras verlos así se preguntó cómo sería una relación con el líbero. Sabía que le gustaba, le costaba admitirlo porque en su entendimiento el chico tenía un amor profundo por las mujeres entonces ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Por qué ahora lo presume como su novio? ¿Cómo sería ser pareja?

-¿E..está bien Asahi-san? ¿El idiota de Kageyama lo molestó con sus comentarios tan pasados de moda? –nuevamente Hinata recibió un jalón de mejillas – ¡ay!

-No, no es nada… gracias chicos –dijo desanimado, sin ganas. Temía saber las respuestas a sus preguntas y que fuesen algo como "Oh hombre, solo era una broma".

Y así fue todo el día hasta la hora de la práctica en donde se volvería a encontrar por el bajito del equipo. Empezaban a hacer algunos recibimientos, quería mantener su mente en el balón pero miraba de reojo a Nishinoya quien parecía más centrado, más tranquilo y como si nada pasara. De hecho todos se veían bien, parecía que él era el único tenso. Si distrajo un segundo y el balón golpeo mal su mano para impactarse con su barbilla.

-Asahi, golpear tu cara no nos da puntos extras – dijo Daichi entre regaño y burla – concéntrate por favor, sé que ya quieres salir para estar con tu chico pero te quiero enfocado – y el más alto se sonrojó ante la burla de su capitán, siempre se la tomaba contra él pero ahora le había dado un motivo. A la distancia Nishinoya le observaba sin decir nada, sin expresar nada. La mirada de Asahi se cruzó con la de él y no hubo mucho que decir, debían concentrarse y después hablarían, esa era una decisión que tomaron con verse. Y la práctica terminó tan pronto como empezó, apenas atardecía y el sol se perdía en el hermoso cielo.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana –dijo Nishinoya despidiéndose de Tanaka a quien le pidió un momento para charlar con Asahi, el otro entendió y le deseo suerte partiendo a casa. Ahí, en la entrada del edificio esperaba a la estrella del equipo mientras un viendo leve soplaba moviéndole los cabellos. Detrás apareció Asahi y detuvo sus pasos al ver la figura del libero delante de él – um? –giró su rostro y lo vio ahí, entonces Asahi notó como la luz del atardecer parecía iluminar a Nishinoya y entendió que cuando alguien te gusta hasta esos detalles le hacen lucir perfecto, hermoso.

-Quieres…..¿Quieres ir al parque? –dijo al fin, la escuela no era un buen lugar para charlar. Nishinoya hizo un mohín para que caminasen y sin decir más se fueron. Todos los días al caminar por esas mismas calles el líbero hablaba hasta por los codos pero ese dia en particular estaba serio, mirando hacia al frente. Posiblemente le diría que acabaría con ese juego, que no más "citas" ni besos. Se detuvieron y la noche empezaba a pintarse. Sentados en los columpios del parque Asahi pensaba entre su nerviosismo que era una escena de lo más cliché.

-¿Estás molesto? –preguntó Asahi mirando al suelo y columpiándose levemente.

-¿Eh? No…no tengo por qué –dice tallándose los cabellos- pero… no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Eres un lerdo, Asahi. –se quejó. El otro alzó una ceja ¿Acaso quería que se enojara con él? - si no lo decía yo jamás lo admitirías

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Nishinoya le miró con un puchero en el rostro, uno muy adorable.

-Hemos tenido citas, nos hemos besado y ¿Aun así dudas de ser mi pareja? ¿No es lo que las parejas hacen? –estaba levemente sonrojado, igual Asahi ¿Acaso esa era una confesión de amor? Porque era una muy extraña a pesar del ambiente cliché.

-Yo, no lo siento no es que dudara es solo que me tomó por sorpresa y necesitaba digerirlo –habló extremadamente rápido, nervioso. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, los de ambos. Eran un par de adolescentes que admitían no sentirse solo como amigos y eso era increíble.

-Debí decirlo apropiadamente pero cuando estoy solo contigo se me borran las ideas asombrosas que tengo para…para…decirte –empezó a bajar el tono de voz cada vez más –que me gustas….

-Nishi….-Asahi miró a otro punto. Asi ambos viendo a diferentes lados, ¿eso era real? ¿no se supone que le gustaban las chicas? Debía tranquilizarse y darle una respuesta de inmediato- yo… también siento eso…soy muy torpe para esto…disculpa.

-Eh, eso está bien –jugaba con su mochila nervioso mordiéndose el labio. Las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo, el parque estaba vacío. –entonces nosotros…

-Si…-susurró. Era oficial, ahora sí que lo era.

-Asahi…-giró su rostro, quería besarlo maldición. Estaba ahí bajo la iluminación de los faroles del parque y quería besarlo pero los autos a lo lejos pasaban y algunos transeúntes a los metros del parque podían verlos y su corazón gritaba por un beso.

-Ven…-susurró, casi insinuante, algo raro en Asahi pero suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina. Le tomó de la muñeca, tomaron sus mochilas y fueron a una parte del parque donde la visibilidad era menor. Ahí, dentro de aquella media esfera perforada con varios agujeros en la zona oscura del parque le tomó de las mejillas, se inclinó y le robó un beso. Ya se habían besado antes pero ahora se sentía la diferencia, ahora se sentía la emoción de saber sus sentimientos y lo emocionante de la situación de ser descubiertos. Se besaron más, un poco más. Eso estaba bien ¿no? Después de todo son pareja.

**/Extra : La vida de Tsukki/**

Miraba a otro punto aún más irritado que de costumbre, Yamaguchi por su parte no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza y la familia del rubio expectante los observaban. Apenas bajaron para ir a la escuela y papá Tsukishima los amenazó con tener una conversación tan pronto regresasen de clases. Cuando Yamaguchi preguntó a su Tsukki que había pasado le dijo, tenía que contarle el lío que vendría: su hermano mayor los había descubierto de una forma no-muy-grata.

Y todo el día Yamaguchi intentó mantener la calma, se centró en las practicas, inclusive en las clases pero en el fondo pensaba en como rayos enfrentaría a la familia de su ¿pareja?¿amigo? ni siquiera estaba seguro. El regreso a casa fue una tortura, quería extender el tiempo para no tener que enfrentar a las represarías de la familia. Ellos confiaban en él y pues él ahora se había acostado con su hijo, era el peor inquilino de la historia, seguro no lo querrían volver a ver.

-¡Tadashi! –reprendió el rubio- deja de temblar tanto, la gente te mira raro.

-Estoy nervioso Tsukki –empezó a morderse las uñas y el rubio le quitó la mano de la boca – tus padres van a odiarme… yo…. Lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes – le puso una mano en la cabeza y le despeinó los cabellos- en un caso hipotético de que ellos se molestasen eso no cambiaría las cosas pero dudo que eso pase, sabes como son…-le miró, le dio confianza. Es cierto que la familia de Tsukki era MUY diferente al chico, eran buenas personas pero ¿tanto así como para perdonarle?

Ahí en la sala el ambiente estaba tenso, el padre y su hermano mayor frente a los dos chicos se miraban sin decir ni una sola palabra, eso no ayudaba para nada a la imagen que tenia Kei de un recibimiento feliz o a la imagen de Tadashi sobre regaños y demás. De hecho fue muy diferente a lo planeado pero todo cambio cuando la señora Tsukishima apareción.

-Tadashi-kun mira, mira –entró con algo en mano- nunca te he mostrado esto.

-Oh, es ESO –dijo el hermano mayor poniéndose de pie, al igual que padre de Kei estaba más interesado en ESO.

-…No me digas que es ESO –dijo Tsukki tallándose la sien- madre, no…te…atrevas –dijo amenazante. Tadashi tembló. ¿De qué se trataría ESO? La madre de Tsukki se sentó a lado de Yamaguchi y abrió el famoso ESO. Era un álbum de fotos.

-Mira, aquí es la primera vez que llevamos a Kei-chan a la playa –señala una foto del pequeño construyendo un castillo de arena – oh y mira, aquí perdió su traje de baño –ahora el mismo pequeño rubio estaba de panza contra la arena con el trasero al descubierto.

-No…-ahora Tsukki quería que la tierra se lo tragase a él mientras Yamaguchi no sabía si reír o consolar el dolor del chico mientras las fotos seguían pasando.

-En Navidad no podía dejar de llorar por que le temía a Santa Claus ¿No es lindo? –en la foto sale el pequeño Kei llorando a todo pulmón. Nadie en Karasuno pensaría que el mismísimo Kei "_aléjate veinte metros de mi"_ Tsukishima le temía a Santa.

-Madre, para eso…-emitió el rubio.

-Yamaguchi –dijo la mamá más seria acariciando una foto donde Tsukki estaba sonriente abrazando un peluche- siempre has sido parte de esta familia y nosotros apoyamos las decisiones de Kei-chan pero…-le acaricia los cabellos- tu eres la mejor decisión que ha tomado…

-Yo…-Yamaguchi quería llorar, apretaba los labios y la almohada en sus piernas - … gracias yo….siempre sentí esta como mi familia.

-Y siempre será así –dijo el padre orgulloso de tener un nuevo hijo.

-Y si necesitan algo…ya saben cosas de adultos…-susurró Akiteru – no duden en pedirlo.

-Hermano… -le reprendió Kei. Y estando ahí rodeado de la familia Tsukishima entendió que sus miedos eran sin razón. Que le estaban confiando al menor, al consentido de la familia. Miró la foto de Tsukki abrazando el peluche y acarició la parte donde estaban sus cabellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que tenía permiso de sus padres solo faltaba confirmar entre ellos ¿no es así?

* * *

_Ahora con su permiso voy a subastar las fotos del pequeño trasero de Tsukki. Empezamos la subasta con 1,000 dolares ¿Quien da más?_

**-Yisus**


	15. A gritos de coraje

_Lamento decir que este es el __**penultimo capitulo**__ de este fic. ¿Por que? Tengo unos cuantos proyectos encima y quiero concentrarme en ellos. Son __**Fuckin' Perfect [UkaTake]**__, __**Los 100 drabbles de DaiSuga**__, __**Coróname**__ [KnB] y está en planeación 2 fics de __**Free**__ que se llamarán "__**Firefighter BL Game" y "Like Romeo n Juliet"**__ así que pues necesito dar paso a estas ideas antes de que se me vaya la inspiración. Aun así creo que cumplí con honor mi deber de traerles un fic intenso y divertido, el final les va a encantar así que este viernes nos leemos. Prometo traer más __**KageHina**__ en el futuro. Disfruten!_

* * *

-¡Yamaguchi, ven! –gritó Nishinoya desde el otro lado de la cancha. El pecoso parpadeó, no podía ignorar a su senpai así que se disculpó con Tsukishima y fue a ver que sucedía. A su lado estaba sentado Hinata con cara curiosa – también ocupo que vengan Kageyama y Tsukishima, tendremos una seria conversación.

-¿Conversación? ¿Pa…paso algo? –Hinata se sintió nervioso –si es por lo de la soda derramada en la entrada fue Kageyama-kun quien me empujó.

-Tú has comenzado –el pelinegro apareció detrás mientras los cuatro de primero estaban reunidos frente a Nishinoya. A lo lejos los demás senpais miraban extrañados, sea lo que sea que estuviera diciendo el más bajo del equipo no tenía que ver con ellos.

-Silencio. Hoy haremos una revisión –dijo cruzado de brazos. Los cuatro alzaron una ceja.

-¿Revisión?

-¿Qué clase de revisión? –preguntaron Kageyama y Tsukishima.

-Shh… yo soy el médico familiar. Tanaka es la enfermera así que por favor sigan nuestras instrucciones –detrás de él aparece Tanaka haciendo mohines femeninos, ya parecía una especie de costumbre.

-¿Pero que dem…-estaba a punto de reprender el rubio cuando fue interrumpido.

-Primero Hinata, quítate la camisa –señaló al pelinaranja quien se veía de lo más entusiasmado con la idea de ir al "médico familiar" (siempre y cuando no le inyectasen).

-¡Ossu! –se quitó la prenda mostrando su pecho sin problema y Nishinoya se inclinó.

-Recuéstate, voy a revisar cómo va todo –mencionó en un tono casi profesional. Sus compañeros mayores ya sabían por dónde iban sus malvados y alocados planes.

-¿Eh?...Ossu…-se recostó contra el suelo y puso su fría mano sobre la panza del chico – frio…

-Siguen con sus juegos…-susurró Tsukishima sobándose la sien.

-Mhh.. todo parece bien –decía muy seguro a pesar de que el chico realmente lucia como siempre pero el tocaba como si fuese experto la zona – está en buena posición.

-¿De verdad? Menos mal –dijo un aliviado Hinata mientras todos miraban extrañados la escena, se lo tomaban demasiado en serio pero se veían felices, eso estaba bien.

-Será un niño muy grande y feliz. Felicidades Kageyama –tanto Tanaka como Nishinoya señalaron con un pulgar arriba al "futuro padre",

-¿Ah? Yo…-miró a Hinata y asintió – gr..gracias…-se rascó la nuca, no tenía forma de enfrentar esa situación.

-Ahora tú, Yamaguchi –el pecoso se tensó y miraba a Tsukki por momentos pensando que era lo más correcto, no podía ignorar a sus senpais pero tampoco quería hacer enojar al rubio.

-S..si –se sentó en el suelo y con ayuda de "la enfermera" se quitó la camisa. Su piel era más morena y se mostraba más avergonzado de que todos vieran su cuerpo tan fijo.

-Recuéstate, querido –dijo Tanaka aun en su papel de enfermera cosa que puso más de nervios al joven.

-E..está bien…-hizo un puchero y se tiró al suelo. Sintió la mano fría del "doctor" tocar la zona e hizo una serie de gestos como si analizara la situación.

-Mmh… ya, ya veo….oh! –exclamó pero fue interrumpido.

-¿De verdad planean seguir con esto? Basta, vámonos Yamaguchi –el chico se sintió algo asustado y asintió poniéndose de pie y tomando su camisa rápidamente para dar alcance a Tsukishima disculpándose en voz baja con sus senpais.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –dijo Nishinoya frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tal vez….no le gustan los niños pequeños –dijo Tanaka y todos miraron la puerta por donde salió la pareja.

-…¿Sera posible? –todos se miraron después y cayeron en la conclusión de que Tsukishima no estaba hecho para ser padre….

-¡Tsukki! –dijo alcanzando finalmente al de lentes – Tsukki, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, vayamos a casa –dijo mirando al otro que iba detrás de él.

-Pero las cosas están en el gimnasio y…-se detuvo cuando sintió como Tsukishima se acercaba a él y lo empujaba lentamente contra un árbol cercano a ellos para robarle un beso sorpresa. Lo tomó con la guardia baja pero habían pasado días desde aquella primera vez, desde aquellos besos y todo eso le ardía en la piel.-ah…Ts…Tsukki…

-No me ha gustado que te toquen…-susurró. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio en la profundidad de los ojos ajenos ¿Él estaba celoso? ¿Por qué? Ellos ni siquiera habían dicho formalmente que eran pareja aunque habían hecho cosas y su familia lo aceptaba ellos no eran nada aun.

-Lo siento, Tsukki…-susurró – es que no puedo desobedecer a mis senpais además…ellos serían incapaces….

-Lo se…-se incorporó dando un paso atrás del pecoso – pero solo deben tener en claro que nosotros…-se detuvo, casi habla de más sin saber bien que diría. ¿Qué eran ellos exactamente? No salían las palabras de sus labios.

-¿Qué….Qué pasa Tsukki? –preguntó temeroso.

-Nosotros… -no pudo verle al rostro asi que miró a otro lado y entonces Yamaguchi estuvo seguro que pudo verlo sonrojarse, las orejas del rubio estaban rojas- estamos … estamos en compromiso.

-¿…c…compromiso? –pero ese sonrojo era nada comparado al de Yamaguchi. Esas palabras fueron más de lo esperado, últimamente con Tsukki todo era más de lo esperado y decir la palabra compromiso es algo fuerte, algo importante.

-Es por mis padres…ellos no descansarán hasta que así sea…-se excusó falsamente. Yamaguchi lo conocía bien y sabía que la mitad de eso era real.

-Si…eso…-ríe mirando al suelo, jugando con la tela de su camisa tembloroso, nervioso- está bien para mí, Tsukki…-por que entre todos los escenarios de confesiones posibles e imposibles Tsukishima le había sorprendido con la más sincera y fiel de las promesas. Porque llevaba tanto tiempo con él que para ser sinceros solo imaginaba su futuro a su lado, porque era feliz con Tsukishima Kei, su ahora prometido.

/Extra : Así es pelear ahora/

-Kageyama-kun….-se encontraba recostado en la cama del pelinegro. La piel expuesta, marcada de besos, ya no sentía tanta pena de ser observado o acariciado por el otro. Su vista al techo, le hacía recordar aquel primer encuentro y, aunque esta vez el pelinegro estaba por encima de él no hacían ya nada "inadecuado". Simplemente estaban tomando un respiro, el setter estaba encima pero recostado en el estómago del pelinaranja, aferrado a su cintura mientras permitía que el otro jugase con su cabello. Ni siquiera había ánimos de quejarse al respecto.

-Mmmh…-fue toda su respuesta. El otro siguió en lo suyo pensando que decir.

-Tengo antojos….-bromeo. El otro abrió los ojos de golpe y pellizco a un costado- au….!duele!

-Pues yo también tenía antojo de hacer eso –dijo levantándose y viendo el puchero en la cara de Hinata.

-Pero es en serio. Hacer esto me da hambre, ¿a ti no? –era cierto, tener ese tipo de "actividades físicas" abría el apetito en ambos.

-Vayamos a buscar algo…-con su mano palpó el bóxer del pelinaranja y se lo arrojó al rostro.

-¡Ah! Estás más sensible que de costumbre. Creo que es otro quien tendrá a cuervo-chan –el moreno solo se limitó lanzarle una almohada, a iniciar una nueva batalla de golpes con las cobijas, los cojines, las prendas, las mordidas y los besos que terminarían en más que eso. Y eso es lo que era pelear para ellos, últimamente así acababan sus discusiones, era más divertido hacerlo de esa forma.

* * *

_Fue más de lo esperado ¿Uh? Bien, nos leemos el viernes. Gracias por sus __**reviews,**__ los contesto en una oportunidad...sin mentir...tengo más de 100 reviews sin contestar entre mis dos cuentas...moriré! pero volveré al tercer día 8)_

**-Yisus**


	16. A gritos de corazón

_**Este no es el capitulo final.**__ Nunca publico a estas horas pero dos chicas me pidieron que hiciera hard de __**AsaNoya**__ y pues aquí está un capitulo especial de l__**a primera vez de Asahi y Nishinoya!**__ (aunque admito que soy mas de __**NoyaAsa**__ pero respeto lo que quiere la mayoría...PRONTO HARÉ UN ONESHOT NOYAASA HAHAHA) ._. disfruten el cap._

* * *

-Tal vez no debería de preguntar por qué son cosas personales pero ¿realmente has llegado tan lejos con Asahi? ¿No es raro? Digo, son….chicos –decía nervioso Tanaka quien después de un tiempo había aceptado (resignado) que sus amigos tuvieran esa clase de relación. Fingir demencia cuando ellos se tomaban de las manos, hacerse de la vista gorda cuando ambos se iban a casa juntos y no decir nada cuando se besaban en público.

Nishinoya podía ser un poco (muy) intenso en cuanto a besos se refería pero Asahi procuraba ponerle un alto antes de ser devorado públicamente por que le daba cierta pena ser tan efusivo y por respeto a sus demás compañeros, en cambio el más bajo no conocía la vergüenza. Aun cuando era un secreto a voces ya todos tenían un conocimiento sobre las extrañas parejas que se habían formado de un par de semanas para acá (excepto la de Suga y Daichi que ya tenían su tiempo juntos) y pues Tanaka se sentía como el amigo sentado al fondo del bar gay siento un heterosexual de corazón. Los apoyaba y los quería a todos, estaba bien con que fuesen felices pero en ocasiones tenía curiosidad ¿Cómo puedes besar así a quien hace un par de semanas era tu amigo? A él le costaría, tal vez porque no es nada gay y su corazón pertenece a Kyoko.

-Bueno, solo nos falta el último nivel. –respondió con naturalidad dando una mordida a su pan. Ambos sentados en el patio de la escuela.

-¿La muerte? –tembló, un acto exagerado.

-No tan último….-suspiró el más pequeño y dejó de lado su comida. Ya había pasado un par de meses desde todo el caos, desde que ellos salieron, desde que por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana hacían bromas sobre los embarazos y todo estaba en una calma, y por calma quiero decir peleas sin sentido por parte de Hinata y Kageyama o de Hinata y Kageyama contra Tsukishima y un asustado Yamaguchi, este último se veía más relajado recientemente. Todo normal pero algo incomodaba a Nishinoya – no sé cómo hacerlo con un chico…

Tanaka escupió el pan y empezó a toser exageradamente mientras Nishinoya veía al cielo perdido. El tan solo era un chico de 16 años y tal vez no debería de preocuparse tanto por eso pero Asahi tenía 17 y sabía que a la edad de 18 años muchos jóvenes ya hacían esas cosas, o incluso antes. Suspiró, temía no cumplir las expectativas de su pareja o que le pareciera repulsivo tener aquello con otro chico aunque, cuando besaba a Asahi, sentía que él lo disfrutaba (solo cuando era en privado). Le tomaba de los hombros, a veces de la cintura, se inclinaba y movía sus labios, sentía la barba del otro picarle y eso le gustaba, sentía como su lengua se paseaba por su boca y como sus grandes manos le acariciaban. Sabía que Asahi disfrutaba de esos besos tanto como él pero dar ese paso, el siguiente paso era una cosa muy diferente y pues Nishinoya no tenía idea de que sucedía, como se hacía.

-Tal vez debería estudiar –dijo decidido.

-Ojalá eso dijeras para los exámenes. –respondió Tanaka guardando su comida, había perdido el apetito pero fue su culpa, no debió preguntar eso pues ahora tendría una terrible imagen mental de su amigo.

-Gracias Tanaka, eres un gran amigo –dijo feliz como si el otro realmente hubiera hecho algo pero no hizo nada.

Llegada la noche Nishinoya cerró la puerta de su cuarto, prendió el computador en medio de la oscuridad y tecleó algunas palabras clave que podían servir y que le daban algo de pena decirlas en voz alta (más en horario familiar). Había resultados de muchas imágenes y abrió los ojos de par en par tan solo para levantarse y asegurarse de que efectivamente la puerta estaba cerrada y las cortinas bien corridas. Como si fuese un crimen empezó a revisar hasta encontrar un video, y otro, y otro más. Su cuerpo reaccionó al estímulo mental pero decidió calmarse, calmar sus hormonas y seguir estudiando el proceso.

-Azumane Asahi –dijo en la oscuridad de su cuarto – pronto dejarás de ser un señorito –hizo un mohín gracioso poniéndose de pie encima de la silla con el pie en el escritorio muy decidido en su misión.

~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~

-Azumane Asahi – dijo el pequeño con brazos cruzados ahí en pleno pasillo de la escuela viendo a su enorme novio temblar frente a él – hoy llegaremos al último nivel.

Al fondo se escucharon murmullos como "¿De qué diablos hablan?" "¿Por qué ese tipo siempre grita por todo?" "¿Están hablando de videojuegos?" "Mira como tiembla Azumane". Y si, en efecto, el chico de cabello largo temblaba cual vil gelatina, viniendo de Noya ni para que se sorprendía pero proponer "eso" en pleno pasillo era el peor escenario de todos. Incluso esa parte intensa de él le gustaba pero no podía evitar temer por las ideas del otro.

"Ultimo nivel" no pudo dejar de pensar el resto del día hasta llegar al gimnasio para entrenar "llegaremos tan lejos….." y es que Asahi era un tipo más romántico. No tenía intenciones de ese tipo, prefería cosas como citas, tomarse de las manos, mandar mensajes…¿a quién engañaba? Después de ver a Nishinoya vestido de chica lamiendo aquel helado no volvió a ser el mismo. Esa vez en el entrenamiento lanzaba sus tiros con mayor precisión y fuerza.

-Bien hecho Asahi –le felicitaban sus compañeros y el agradecía mirando de reojo a Nishinoya ¿En serio pasaría? ¿Estaba seguro de quererlo tanto como para hacerlo? Suspiró y miró el balón, siempre fue un tipo desconfiado, dudoso, temeroso.

-Continuamos mañana, descansen- indicó el entrenador y con un "ossu" recogieron sus cosas para partir.

-Nishinoya –la mirada de Tanaka era sombría – estás a punto de convertirte en un hombre…o en una mujercita la verdad es que no entiendo cómo funciona esto –mira a todos lados más asustado- pero lo único que te puedo decir es que …es un paso importante y Asahi es un gran sujeto…

-No lo digas como si fuera a casarme –dice soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ah, cielos Noya, estás por hacer esas cosas…es como un compromiso ¿entiendes? –Nishinoya se acomoda los botones del saco y mira a otro punto.

-Lo entiendo… lo entiendo y no lo haría si no fuera Asahi –apretó los labios y los puños – nadie, ni él lo sabe pero yo...

-¡Tanaka! Vamos –gritó a lo lejos Daichi a su compañero - ¿Vienes Nishinoya?

-¿Eh? No, yo tengo algo que hacer –se excusó y asintió a Tanaka para que se fuera.

-Suerte – le dio un manotazo en el hombro y se fue a lado del resto del equipo. Era afortunado de tener un amigo que lo apoyase incluso en esa clase de situaciones en las que un amigo normal no te apoyaría. ¡Por dios! ¡Iba a entregar su virginidad a otro hombre! Ah, hasta ahora sintió los nervios, tal vez debió ser más paciente pero Nishinoya no conocía la palabra paciencia. Asahi se paró a su lado, apenas y lo notó cuando inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

-¿Nos vamos? – y sin verlo asintió. Todos sabían que algunas veces ellos se iban solos, todos sabían lo que ellos eran y respetaban los momentos en que quisieran estar a solas pero ahora era diferente, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo por parte de Asahi.

-Eh…¿A dónde iremos? –el más alto se tensó.

-Creí que tenías un plan – el más bajo se detuvo también y talló sus cabellos.

-¿Plan? Yo, no… nada de eso..no podemos ir a casa hay mucha gente …

-Igual en casa – ambos bajaron la mirada, a veces se podían ver en sus hogares cuando había algo de privacidad pero hoy precisamente no era un buen día.

-Lo siento, te estoy orillando a esto…-se talló la nuca –nosotros podemos esperar…

-Eh, está bien… está bien si es ahora…-se talló la mejilla sin poder verlo al rostro- después de todo tú me lo has pedido…

-Asahi tú…-el otro tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Hay un lugar al que podemos ir…-susurró, Nishinoya asintió con la sensación de ser indefenso a las palabras que seriamente el otro decía. Caminaron mientras la tarde caía y llegaron a un lugar, uno donde entre los pasillos de la escuela se rumoraba mucho, aquel viejo camper abandonado. Ahí hubo varios encuentros, muchos lo sabían y lo que desconocían los jóvenes es que precisamente Suga y Daichi habían empezado en aquel sitio, ahora era turno de ellos. – está solo…

-Entremos –dijo abriendo la puerta para que los dos pasaran y poner el listón rojo en la entrada, listón que significaba que ya estaba ocupado y alejaría a otros estudiantes de ahí. Hasta eso, por ser un secreto de Karasuno, todos respetaban las reglas del camper. Ahí solamente había una cama, algunas cobijas cajones con algunas cosas que los mismos usuarios dejaban. Había en la pared unas reglas bien escritas como la prohibición de cámaras, alimentos, cambio de sabanas y otras cosas.

-Vaya, este lugar está bien organizado…-dijo Asahi mirando la lista de cosas.

-Eh, ojalá que así fueran de buenos para organizarse en la escuela –ambos rieron y dejaron de lado las reglas del lugar, la última decía "Disfruten de este paso en sus vidas". Ambos se miraron con nerviosismo, Noya apartó la mirada y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. El lugar estaba a oscuras ahora, no querían llamar la atención de nadie, solo la luz de la luna entraba levemente por la rendija del techo iluminando el lugar en su interior y manteniéndolo oculto del mundo. Asahi dejó su bolso tirado a lado del de Nishinoya y se inclinó hasta pegar su frente a la de él, de pie pero encorvado para alcanzarlo.

-¿Soy yo con quien quieres dar este paso? –miró sus ojos, Noya tembló al igual que su mirada y asintió seguro.

-Este y todos. –sus manos temblaban mucho- perdóname Asahi pero esta decisión la tomé desde hace mucho…

-¿Desde hace cuánto? –susurró confuso.

-Mucho…mucho tiempo atrás…yo sabía que quería estar contigo …- el otro se sorprendió de escuchar esa revelación y pensar que todo ese tiempo Noya estuvo guardando tal secreto. Se acercó y besó sus labios con la fiereza que ellos siempre lo hacían, tomando sus mejillas, invitándolo a recostarse sobre las cobijas.

-Yuu….-se separó y habló con voz grave sintiendo como las manos traviesas del otro le quitaban la liga del cabello dejando caer sus hebras castañas.

-Cuida bien de mí, Asahi…-dijo para darle un beso más tierno, suave. Mientras sus brazos reposaban sobre los hombros del otro y sus cuerpos empezaban a danzar estimulándose, sintiendo ese temblor. Como los uniformes escolares cedían, las manos grandes de Asahi acariciándole el pecho, los botones rosados mientras sus labios tenían una batalla, cediendo y dejándose. Los labios del otro paseaban por el cuello de Nishinoya arrancándole un suspiro permitiendo que las telas le despeinasen, que los brazos de Asahi le rodearan y lo colocaran por encima. – espera ¿seré el de arriba?

-¿ah? ¿Qué? –Asahi lo miró.

-Creí que sería el de abajo, no creo poder con Asahi –decía nervioso, nunca imaginó que esa clase de cuestiones lo podrían con esa actitud tan…¿sumisa?

-No, si…será así pero estarás mejor encima… solo, déjamelo a mí…-dijo serio, tan serio que Nishi solo tembló. Con los pantalones vistiéndoles únicamente un Nishinoya estaba por encima alcanzando sus labios, dejando que esas manos recorrieran su espalda y bajándole las ropas sin consideración dejando su trasero al descubierto.

-Mhh…-se quejó dentro del beso forzando torpemente a que ambas prendas salieran moviéndose descuidado, teniendo que separarse de Asahi para alzar las piernas sin descaro y arrancarse el pantalón junto con el bóxer –ah, mejor…

-Noya…-lo miró ahí sentado con las piernas abiertas mostrando su total desnudez, nunca lo había visto así y el actuando natural.

-¿Te parece raro? Si, mira…soy chico…yo también la tengo como tú –señaló y Asahi estaba recargado sobre sus brazos medio sentado.

-No importa, me gustas así…-aquello no se lo esperaba y el más bajo se sonrojó. Gateó hasta él y se sentó encima de sus piernas.

-Te amo, Asahi –dijo con un puchero de lo más tierno. El otro tenía un carmesí en sus mejillas y asintió con una sonrisa.

-También te amo, Yuu…- el otro sonrió satisfecho de escuchar una declaración de amor que podía parecer muy simplona. Pasó sus dedos a su rostro y empezó a lamerlos tras la sorpresa del otro de una forma lenta fijando sus orbes en el as del equipo. Deseoso y decidido saco sus dedos de sus labios y emprendió a poner en práctica lo que vio frente a los ojos de su pareja entrando lento, con calma, acostumbrándose a la invasión. Su cuerpo temblaba, su expresión era de total concentración y su respiración cálida desvariaba.

-Ah…-se quejó alzando las caderas mientras las manos de Asahi le acariciaban los muslos y le separaban más las piernas para que siguiera en lo suyo. Lo veía fascinado como si fuera la cosa más bella jamás vista. Emitía leves quejidos para después sacar los dedos de su interior y verlos ahí totalmente humedecidos. –esto lo aprendí por ti.

-¿Ah?...-el otro estaba confundido y rápidamente reaccionó buscando en el cajón de a lado algo con que limpiar y dio con el. Le limpió los dedos, para que estuviese más cómodo y sus orbes se cruzaron, se miraron fijo por un largo rato. -¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Para eso estamos aquí…-respondió intentando sonar seguro pero en realidad le falló la voz. Asahi suspiró y le besó la mejilla a Nishinoya con mucho amor, un beso dulce que hizo que cerrase los ojos. Sentía sus labios sobre la piel, el picor de su barba, su aroma, amaba a ese hombre. Escuchó como las prendas del otro cedían, como las bajaba lentamente y de reojo pudo observar su gran falo y temió pero también se consumió en deseo de ser uno con él.

-Ven…-susurró a su oído y se acercó a él quedando justo por encima de su entrepierna. Se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras descendía y con sus manos Asahi se guiaba para entrar en él, lento y con calma. Un quejido, se aferró a sus hombros, de su garganta salió otra queja y su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía la calidez invadirle. Las piernas temblorosas, los ojos con leves lágrimas y otras quejas más saliendo. -¿quieres parar?

-No...-hizo una pausa y tomó aire – quiero …más…-exigió sintiendo el desliz en su interior, como se abrían sus paredes punzantes y llegó al fondo. – ah…-liberó el aire de sus pulmones y espero a acostumbrarse al invasor.

-¿Estás bien, Noya? –el más bajo se quedó ahí, ya no había expresión de dolor en su rostro solo una calma. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás sosteniéndose de una de sus manos y con la otra palpó por encima de su propio miembro, justo debajo del oblicuo.

-Puedo sentirte… justo ahí –con dos dedos acarició la zona. Casi podía sentir como estaba posicionado el falo del chico dentro de él y sonrió –estamos conectados. – y Asahi le miró sorprendido como los mofletes de Nishi enrojecidos miraban aquel lugar.

-Lo estamos… -se movió un poco contra él y este cerró nuevamente los ojos sintiéndolo, sintiendo esa danza dentro de su ser. Se aferró a las cobijas con las manos mientras Asahi movía las caderas en un movimiento ascendente. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, después otro más. Noya se acomodó inclinándose hacia Asahi y empezó a marcar ritmo, a llevarlo a su manera saltando un poco sobre él.

-A..Asahi…-se quejó y empezó a hacerlo muy rápido gimiendo sin consideración. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y fue muy rápido aun, sus manos y pies temblaban pero no se detuvo. Asahi le tomó de las caderas y empezó a moverlo contra él lanzando un leve gruñido.

-Mhh…-terminó recostándose en la cama viendo a Noya saltar por encima de él. Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos cerrados dedicándose a sentir, él era tan perfecto, todo era tan perfecto para ser la primera vez.

-No puedo… más…-Asahi embistió varias veces más y al igual que el más bajo terminaron. Un gemido, el temblor de sus cuerpos. Salió lentamente de su interior dejando ver el rastro de esencia blanca y un poco de rojo debido a ser inexperto.

-Estás sangrando…-dijo alerta mirándole, era muy poco pero suficiente para preocuparse.

-Estoy bien… no duele –se tira contra el colchón a lado de Asahi, entrelaza sus manos, no hay más que hacer – eso pasa por que fuimos muy bruscos…

-Lo siento…-susurró y se ganó como premio un beso en la mano que había entrelazado.

-Descuida, la próxima vez yo podré contigo, Asahi!

Y con aquella promesa se quedaron viendo el techo del camper deseando que sus días de juventud fueran asi de hermosos y que su adultez la compartieran con noches como esa.


	17. A gritos de amor

_Ahora si, este es el __**último capitulo de A Gritos.**__ Gracias por seguir esta historia y apoyarla. Ah, lamento terminar esto pero verán más adelante más proyectos. Espero que este final satisfaga a todos. __**Mil gracias**__ y recuerden nunca dejar de gritar...bueno si...pero griten aunque sea en sus corazones._

* * *

-Ah…-se quejó tirado en el frio suelo del gimnasio. Nishinoya quien estaba a su lado tenía una mirada decidida.

-Necesito una toalla húmeda – Tanaka apareció corriendo como vil mariposa haciendo mohines exagerados y le entregó una pequeña toalla humedecida. Nishinoya se la estampó en la cara a Hinata y este se quejó.

-¿Es necesaria tanta brutalidad? –dijo quitándose la toalla.

-Nah, pero tampoco seré amable. Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan "accesible" –dijo abriéndole las piernas.

-¿Qué? Nishinoya-senpai! –dijo muy rojo mientras el otro le ponía el enorme suéter de Asahi (que el traía puesto porque son cosas de novios) cubriéndole las separadas piernas.

-Lo que quiere decir Noya es que estás en ese estado por ceder –Hinata se sentía avergonzado. Cuando le dijeron que era hora de simular el parto no esperó recibir "regaños" por "haber cedido" ante Kageyama. No había hablado con nadie sobre eso aparte de Suga pero si "estaba embarazado" es por que hipotéticamente ellos habían tenido algo, cosa que no era falsa ni imaginaria del todo.

-¿De verdad están hablando de esas cosas a esta hora del día? –dijo Tsukki mirando la escena con desaprobación. Hinata en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, el suéter aun cubriéndole y Nishinoya fingiendo ser un medico revisando debajo del suéter. -¿Qué rayos hacen?

-¿No es obvio?

-No para mi…-respondió mientras Yamaguchi estaba detrás de él sin decir nada.

-Está a punto de dar a luz. Yamaguchi, a falta de Kageyama tendrás que tomar su mano y darle ánimos –le señaló Nishinoya y el pecoso se alertó.

-¿Ah? Pero yo…no…- era la orden de sus senpais y asustado tuvo que acceder sentándose a lado de Hinata y tomando su mano.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Tsukki desaprobatorio.

-Tsukishima, tu toma su otra mano…ahora –dijo la "enfermera" mirándole con cara de matón. Tsukki no tenía ánimos de discutir y menos por tonterías así que se sentó al otro lado tomando con cierta repulsión la mano de Hinata.

-Ew, no tomes mi mano con tanta confianza –dijo el pelinaranja.

-Esto va en contra de mis principios –respondió el megane decidido a arrancarse la mano después de eso mientras Yamaguchi lanzaba una tormenta de preocupados quejidos y "tsukkis" incluidos.

-Quería esperar a Kageyama pero ya está saliendo así que tendremos que empezar. –retiró solo un poco el suéter y empezó con el proceso- a la de tres quiero que respires profundo y pujes…solo hipotético, no queremos accidentes.

-He…!ossu! –dijo Hinata gritando, como siempre.

-…tres! –el chico apenas reaccionó y tomo aire fingiendo que empujaba, apretando las manos de Tsukki y Yamaguchi.

-Aaah….-se quejaba mientras la cara de Tsukki era de molestia total y Yamaguchi se quejaba del dolor de sentir su mano aprisionada por la ajena.

-Vamos Hinata, más fuerte – un "ossu" más apareció y Hinata empezó a quejarse con fuerza apretando los ojos.

-Suéltame, me largo –dijo el rubio intentando soltar la mano de Hinata pero este lo tenía aprisionado con fuerza.

-No te puedes ir Tsukishima, no ahora –dijo Tanaka rápidamente al ver como el otro en vano seguía jaloneando para soltar la mano del chico.

-No apoyo sus locas ideas, yo si tuve una infancia saludable y no me tiraron de la cama cuando bebé…ahora con su permiso.-le era imposible librarse de él – este sujeto me tiene muy sujetado…tch.

-¿Realmente no te gusta hacer esto? Dentro de poco seguirás tú, recuerda que Yamaguchi también está en cinta – Tsukki alzó una ceja y miró desaprobatorio a las palabras de Noya mientras Hinata seguía pujando -¿Qué te molesta? ¿Acaso te echaras para atrás? ¿Eres tan mal padre?

-¿Quién dijo que quería serlo? –respondió seco, sin pensar. Yamaguchi se sorprendió y los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban era de la respiración de Hinata – no…no me agradan los niños pequeños.

-Oh, lo sabía –dijo Hinata para inmediatamente volver a fingir el parto.

-Ts…Tsukki…-lloriqueo Yamaguchi por el dolor de su mano apretada y de conocer esa parte de su pareja – lo siento por dejarme llevar por el juego, no seguiré con esto.

-Eh, está bien…-dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado.

-¿Está….bien? –mientras ellos tenían un extraño "momento mágico" Hinata en medio de los dos seguía "pariendo".

-Está bien si son hijos …nuestros –un leve carmesí. La cara de sorpresa de Yamaguchi no se hizo esperar mientras los senpais orgullosos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes están saliendo? –miraron a Hinata y les pareció increíble que no lo notase antes, eso se olía a kilómetros de distancia.- ¡Aaaah!

-Vamos Hinata, un poco más –la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y todos alzaron la vista. Papá Kageyama había llegado al rescate – ¡Kageyama! ¡Tu hijo está por nacer apresúrate!

-¿Ah? –vio la escena, de lo más rara. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para ser padre ese día, su plan era despertarse, comer, dormir en clase, jugar, ir a casa con Hinata, besarlo intensamente e ir a dormir. Ver nacer a su hijo no estaba en su agenda pero se acercó tirando la mochila hasta donde estaba el grupo.

-Hinata idiota ¿no pudiste esperar más? –le reprendió, una nueva batalla aun en esa situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado para ti, Bakeyama? –respingó y se quejó nuevamente muy metido en su papel.

-Ah, dame –el moreno tomó ambas manos del chico, este no se negó pero Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban adoloridos revisando que no les hubiese roto un hueso.

-Ahora, ya casi está fuera, un último esfuerzo –Hinata asintió, Kageyama estaba ¿nervioso? Un quejido más fuerte, el moreno sufrió del apretón de manos de su pequeño novio, ya después lo golpearía porque podría haberlo lesionado. – vamos más fuerte.

-Aaah…-se arqueo y Tanaka junto con Nishinoya pusieron una cara de felicidad tras ver lo que ocurría. Tanaka empezó a fingir ruidos de bebé y tanto como Tsukki, Yamaguchi y Kageyama parpadearon.

-Ya está aquí –Tanaka se quitó la camisa, como lo hacía a veces y envolvió al "bebé" entre su camisa – es un hermoso pequeño cuervo…-los chicos vieron como Tanaka entregaba "la criatura" a Hinata y este lo recibía. Destapó su carita y lo vio.

-Se parece a ti, Kageyama-kun…-el moreno mostró una venita en la frente al ver que su hijo era un peluche de un cuervo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pff... tiene razón –se burlaron Tsukki y Yamaguchi.

-Silencio, ya les tocará a ustedes- y el rubio puso cara de pocos amigos al saber que eso era cierto. El gimnasio pronto se llenó de sus compañeros y se acercaron a ver al pequeño cuervo que "nació" justo ahí. Felicitaron al "médico", a los nuevos "padres" y a los "tíos" Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

-Esto es muy emotivo –dice Tanaka llorando a montones. Suga estaba impresionado junto a Daichi y todo se respiraba en felicidad.

-Gracias…-susurró Hinata aferrando al peluche entre sus manos- …gracias por todo, chicos. –y su equipo le miró, todo lo que pasó hasta ese momento, hasta ese instante. Tanto que vivieron juntos, tantos momentos y apoyo por parte de esos locos… los conservaría para siempre. Ahí tomando la mano de Kageyama supo que ellos tenían una hermosa conexión que no necesitaba ser consanguínea para ser poderosa, eran una familia y ellos lo sentían así, eso era suficiente para Karasuno.

* * *

**A gritos : 10 años después**

La respiración tranquila, suave. Estar ahí en medio de la sala sentado en su sillón individual. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, seguía luciendo rasgos infantiles pero era un poco más grande. Sus hebras naranjas igual de despeinadas y las mejillas adorables seguían justo como hace 10 años. Una cobija le cubría parte de las piernas y un enorme bulto en lo que debía ser su vientre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Kageyama ya había llegado. Ahora era todo un hombre, seguía en los deportes y había crecido aún más mostrando su madurez. La casa que ahora compartía con su pareja estaba llena de fotos de torneos, de viajes, de momentos, de recuerdos con Karasuno y otros equipos que vinieron después de ese, porque todos eran ciclos, todos fueron importantes. Entre tantos cuadros en la pared destacaba uno de ellos usando trajes blancos, hace un par de años, ahí tomados de la mano haciéndose una promesa eterna. Dejó de lado su bolsa deportiva y giró el rostro al ver a su pareja dormir tan apacible con la mano encima de ese bulto. Se talló los cabellos y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar cerca de Hinata. Sonrió ladino y se inclinó un poco.

-Ah, así que Shouyo está indefenso – el pelinaranja abrió un ojo, solo fingía estar dormido y le hizo un mohín para que guardase silencio. Kageyama asintió divertido. –significa que puedo atacarlo justo ahora.

El bulto se movió insistentemente y la cobija fue removida mostrando a un pequeño pelinegro que saltó a los brazos de Kageyama. Este le atrapó en el aire y lo cargó con facilidad soltando una risa mientras el pequeño le impedia el paso para que no "atacara" a Hinata.

-Me has descubierto ..-se quejó Kageyama.

-No dejaré que ataques a papi, papá…-le puso las manitas en las mejillas. El pequeño tenía entre tres o cuatro años. No tenía rasgos como ellos, quien lo viera sabría que no estaban relacionados en sangre pero ese pequeño era su hijo, de ambos, desde el día que decidieron adoptarlo y hacer crecer la familia. Y aun cuando él no entendía que pasaba rápidamente le tomó cariño a sus padres, los quería por que jugaban vóley con él y le daban helado; los admiraba mucho.

-Casi logras cometer tus fechorías, criminal –le siguió el juego Hinata poniéndose de pie y tirando la cobija de lado. Se levantó de puntitas, ahora Kageyama era mucho más alto. Un beso, uno corto que su pequeño permitió solo por esta ocasión- bienvenido.

-Eh….-asintió Kageyama. Los años podían pasar pero sus ojos brillaban cuando veía a Hinata ante él. Aún estaba enamorado como aquella época en donde eran jóvenes y más intensos, donde pasaban los días haciéndolo o solo viendo las estrellas o jugando vóley. Aun suspiraba por él. La puerta sonó insistentemente, un grito a lo lejos se escuchó de varias personitas, voces infantiles.

-Tio Tobi…-gritaba una de las criaturas. Hinata tomó a su hijo en brazos y con fastidio Kageyama fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaban, los tres pequeños demonios que saltaron a sus piernas. Unas adorables melenas rubias corrían alrededor de Kageyama, adoraban a su tío.

-Tsukishima, Yamaguchi –dijo Kageyama saludando a sus visitas. El rubio había crecido un poco, Yamaguchi se mantenía igual. Ambos se habían casado aún más jóvenes y ahora tenían una enorme familia, cortesía de los padres de Tsukki. Ellos querían tanto ver a su hijo feliz que les permitieron vivir en su casa cuando terminaron la preparatoria y les apoyaron cuando ambos decidieron hacerlos abuelos, aunque la cosa se salió de control.

Una joven dentro de un programa de apoyo para parejas incapaces de concebir les prestó de su vientre. Un proceso sencillo, su hijo tendría la sangre de Tsukishima pero Yamaguchi los sentiría como suyos también, era decisión de ambos que así fuese. Estaban emocionados, el rubio no lo admitiría pero lo estaba hasta que el médico revisó a la joven y ¡sorpresa! Eran tres. Ella se disculpó mucho, en sus años prestando su vientre jamás había pasado eso.

Dulce karma, a Tsukishima Kei quien no toleraba a los niños le salieron tres pequeños de golpe. Ese día casi se desmaya mientras su familia alrededor celebraba, mientras Yamaguchi le besaba las mejillas. Había tres pequeños que alegrarían su vida. Los tres nacieron con bien, apenas tenían 20 años y ya eran padres de tres criaturitas. Cargarlos fue hermoso, les llenaban los brazos y el corazón. Ahora eran los famosos "Demonios Tsukishima". Hiperactivos y asustadizos a la vez, hasta parecía tener esa parte de Yamaguchi cuando lloriqueaban pues sus primeras palabras fueron "Tsukki" mientras lloraban a todo pulmón.

Ese es un relato que nadie sabe pero cuando el rubio de lentes miró a sus retoños llorar diciendo su nombre decidió llorar con ellos abrazándolos. Cuando Yamaguchi los encontró tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, era la familia que siempre soñó, una grande llena de pequeños rubios imitándolo.

Los pequeños se llevaban bien con el hijo de Kageyama y Hinata. Los visitaban seguido para charlar de cosas casuales, su amistad se había reforzado. Poco veían al resto pero siempre estaban en contacto. Asahi y Nishinoya viajaban mucho, a veces Tanaka les acompañaba. Suga y Daichi fueron los primeros en casarse, tenían una casa con muchos gatos y habían hecho más amigos en la universidad por lo que se partían en mil para verlos a todos.

Posiblemente ese verano se verían, como en otros. Hablarían de mil cosas, como siempre y recordarían aquella loca época en la que los de primero fingieron ser padres y ahora entre broma y broma tenían una gran familia llena de amor y gritos de felicidad.

En uno de los muebles de la casa de la familia Kageyama reposaba el peluche del cuervo y a lado la foto de todo el equipo de Karasuno. A lado de la foto de esa familia que los unió para siempre.


End file.
